Cherry Falls
by SassyLove
Summary: Sakura is a rich, beautiful girl, what happpens when Syaoran Li kidnaps her for pleasurable reasons? [complete]
1. Away she goes

Chapter 1: Away she goes  
  
Author's Note: Hey!!! I'm going to start on a new story, because I had an idea about a story and yeah. Um... Well this isn't exactly my story; I kinda adapted it from a book so really I don't own anything.  
  
Well here goes my "attempt"... (Hopes for the best)  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
A young man with light brown hair knocked on the door of the Kinomoto mansion, where his best friend Sakura lived.  
  
"Come in, please Mr Tommy, Miss Sakura will be down in a little while." the butler informed.  
  
Tommy entered and looked around the house. Lately, Sakura had always been taking her time coming to anywhere. Sakura and he had been childhood friends, but he wanted all of that to change. He was going to ask Sakura to marry him. He noticed her when she was young; she had become more beautiful everyday. His friendship with her couldn't last that much longer, when he wanted her so much.  
  
"Guess who?" came a childish voice behind him as her hands covered his eyes.  
  
"Sakura," he sighed, the fact that her breasts were pushing against his back didn't help.  
  
"You're no fun any more," she whined.  
  
Tommy looked at his friend. She was wearing a beautiful ice blue gown that was strapless. The neck of the dress went down low, outlining her curves.  
  
"You leaving to England tomorrow, with you father and brother?" he asked  
  
"You know I am, and I can't wait! I'm going to go to heaps of social gatherings and large parties (like formal ones), my father has it all planned out."  
  
Tommy chuckled to himself. It was Sakura's first trip to England, and she was obviously excited.  
  
"Sakura," Tommy started, "Don't go, marry me instead,"  
  
"What!" Sakura exclaimed, she knew that Tommy had feelings for her but hers didn't go any deeper than friendship.  
  
"Marry me," Tommy repeated, "and afterwards we can go to England together,"  
  
"Tommy, I'm sorry, you're very dear to me and all, and I do love you, but my feelings don't go any deeper than as a brother, I see you as my closest brother," Sakura replied, as she only had one other brother, Touya.  
  
"You'll see," Tommy answered back his voice filled with anger, "you'll meet some mad there, and he'll ask you to marry him and you'll forget all about me."  
  
Sakura laughed.  
  
"I'm not interested in finding a man, they probably all mindless people after money, at the social places I'm going to," Sakura said, trying her best to try and cheer up her friend.  
  
"Okay well then," Tommy said, "I've got to go now, so enjoy your trip," he said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Sakura sat down on the couch as her brother entered.  
  
"You know I don't like that guy," Touya said.  
  
"He asked me to marry him."   
  
"You declined right?" Touya asked  
  
Sakura remained silent.  
  
"Right?"  
  
Sakura still didn't say anything.  
  
"You had better declined him or else I'm going to go over to his place and..."  
  
Sakura burst into laughter.  
  
'What's so funny?"  
  
"You"  
  
"I don't see anything funny about being worried that your sister is marrying some loser."  
  
"I rejected him."  
  
Touya punched his sister, playfully as there father entered.  
  
"How are you doing father?" Sakura asked, their father had been a U.S navigational pilot *(I have no idea what that is, I made it up).  
  
"Fine, fine, are you both ready and all set up to go to England tomorrow?"  
  
"Of course,"  
  
Touya watched as his little sister was getting all worked up on going to England, he chuckled to himself.  
  
"I asked Henry (butler) to bring you bags down." Fujitaka replied as Henry came down with heaps and heaps of bags.  
  
"Sakura dear, do you think you've got quite enough bags," questioned her father as he saw that most of those bags were Sakura's.  
  
"Yeah, you know, I didn't know what to bring, and I wanted to make an impression." Sakura giggled nervously.  
  
"More like trying to find a husband," added Touya.  
  
"Hey!" Sakura exclaimed as she stomped on Touya's foot, "I'm not going to marry anyone just yet, and they probably won't treat me right."  
  
The phone rang  
  
"Henry could you please see who that is?" asked Fujitaka, as Henry walked off to answer it.  
  
"It's for the young master sir." Henry replied as Touya got up and went over to the speaker.  
  
"Who is it?" Touya asked their butler.  
  
"Mr Jason and also his sister Josiane in the background." The butler replied as he handed over the phone.  
  
Sakura frowned; she didn't like Jason and his sister. They were both good looking, with blonde hair, but Josiane allowed men to push her around and wasn't very "loyal".   
  
Touya hung up the phone.  
  
It was Jason and Josiane; they wanted to wish us a happy trip.  
  
Touya sighed, as he saw the look on his sister's face, as his father stood up and walked off with him. His sister had this thing about women rights.   
  
"You know father, she's never going to marry, no one's going to be good enough."  
  
"That's her choice to make; I don't really mind what she does as long as she's happy and has no regrets with her choices."   
  
Touya sighed again; his father had this thing about living life with no regrets as his father was in a war. There mother had died when Sakura was young.  
  
"You know the worst thing you did was give her an education." Touya replied.  
  
Fujitaka smiled to himself and chuckled.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
"Calling all passengers for Airline 165, calling all passengers for Airline 165," the loudspeaker repeated.  
  
"That's us, come on now, why the sad faces," Fujitaka said.  
  
"I'm going to miss this country," Sakura replied.  
  
"You'll be back in a month you know," joked Touya.  
  
"Hey!" Sakura said as they all entered the plane  
  
"This is Flight 165; we all wish you a comfortable and safe journey."  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
1 month later  
  
Sakura was out shopping for her last gown for her last party. She sighed; England wasn't as exciting as she though it would be. Sure the parties were okay but she usually felt herself being bombarded with marriage proposals. She declined them all; as she thought the men there were foolish. They hardly knew her; the probably only wanted to marry her because of her looks.  
  
Sakura was looking through the stores trying to find a beautiful gown to impress everyone for her last appearance, when she bumped into two people.  
  
"I'm so sorry, I should've looked where I was going." She apologised.  
  
"Don't worry, it's not a bother," a young lady with dark, long black hair answered.  
  
"Are you shopping for a gown for tonight at the Erwington Ball?" asked the girl when she saw what the other girl was doing.  
  
"Uh, yeah," Sakura replied.  
  
"Oh well, I'm Meilin," introduced the girl, "and this is my husband Nick."  
  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Sakura," Sakura introduced.  
  
"Are you out looking for a husband at this ball?" asked Meilin  
  
Sakura shook her head.  
  
"Not really, I've had heaps of marriage proposals, but they seem all just plain stupid." Sakura put it bluntly.  
  
Meilin laughed.  
  
"Well, see you tonight then."  
  
"Yeah, bye," Sakura replied as she continued on looking for a gown.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Meilin was in her room, with her husband, getting ready for the ball tonight.  
  
"Is your brother Li coming?" asked Nick, her husband.  
  
"Yeah, though he sees no point in coming," answered Meilin.  
  
"Hmm, hmm," answered as Nick as he added the finishing touches to his suit.  
  
"Ready to go?" asked Meilin as they both walked out the door Meilin's arm tucked behind his.   
  
"I don't know why I bother coming," said a masculine voice from outside.  
  
"You should really find yourself a wife and settle down brother," answered Meilin.  
  
"Yeah, as if," Syaoran smirked; those girls that went to those balls didn't appeal to him anymore. They were too into themselves, and there bodies weren't that enticing.  
  
"You'll be surprised tonight," Meilin replied, remembering the girl she had met earlier on in the day. She knew that she would be perfect for her brother, as she was the most beautiful girl she had ever seen.  
  
Syaoran smirked.  
  
"Let's go so we can get the night over with," answered Syaoran.  
  
Meilin smiled to herself.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Sakura arrived at the ball looking around. Her brother and father went off to talk with some of their friends, she sighed. She would probably now have to dance with people.  
  
"May I have this dance," asked a man with black hair.  
  
"Yes," Sakura replied, trying to be polite.  
  
After the dance she sat down again when the same man appeared in front of her.  
  
'Oh no, here we go again," Sakura groaned inwardly, knowing that he was going to propose and that she would have to politely decline him.  
  
"Will you, Sakura Kinomoto, marry me?"   
  
"I'm touched by your offer, but I must sadly decline," she watched as his face turned down, and as he walked away.  
  
Sakura sighed, parties like this weren't fun. She needed some fresh air and privacy, as she didn't want to be asked to dance again, so she went out onto the balcony  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Syaoran entered frowning, when his sister and her husband walked off to dance. When suddenly his eyes caught a beautiful girl with light honey brown hair, which was curled into ringlets.   
  
He moved to her when he saw that she was heading outside, towards the balcony.  
  
"Perfect," Syaoran said to himself, meaning the opportunity and the girl herself.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Sakura was outside trying to relax, when she heard footsteps behind her.  
  
"Hello, my name is Syaoran Li, and I noticed you from inside."  
  
Sakura gulped this time. The man that stood before her was the most handsome and good looking man she had ever seen in her life. She could see his muscles from his shirt that he was wearing and how strong and perfect he looked.  
  
"Um, I'm Miss Sakura." Sakura addressed herself, trying to show that she was formal.  
  
Syaoran grinned, she was single. He didn't care if she had a boyfriend, she wasn't married.  
  
Syaoran got down on his knees for the first time in his life.  
  
"Marry me." He asked, but his voice made it sound more like command.  
  
"I'm sorry but I must decline." Sakura answered as she tried to walk away, when Syaoran's arm grabbed hers.  
  
"I tried doing it your way, now I will do it my way." He replied as he grabbed both her arms and leaned down to kiss her softly on the lips.  
  
Sakura was shocked, and tried to break lose but his grip was too tight. So she tried an old trick her mother had taught her.   
  
Syaoran could feel her objecting but he didn't care, when he suddenly felt her go stiff in his hands.  
  
"Sakura?" he asked seeing what was wrong with her. When she opened her eyes and kicked him in the groin.  
  
"Argh!" he screamed letting go off her.  
  
"That serves you right," she replied as she stormed off to find her brother and father.  
  
"Father, can we go home now?" Sakura asked her father  
  
"Are you sure, why so early?" he asked back.  
  
"I just feel really tired," Sakura lied.  
  
"Okay the, well Touya come on, we're going home." Fujitaka said as the walked out and got into their limo.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
  
  
Syaoran watched from above the balcony as, he saw the black limo go away from the mansion. He watched as he saw Sakura turn to see if he was still there, and when he saw the look of disgust on her face he chuckled.  
  
"I'll get you my way, my Cherry Blossom."  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Sakura looked back to see if that man was still there, when he caught her looking at him. She quickly turned around and thanked god that she was leaving tomorrow.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Author's note: So what do you think?? It's longer than I usually write, so next chapters are probably going to be heaps shorter. Please review if you're reading. Please??? Please?? Please, please, please review?? And also please read the other and story and review. Please????? 


	2. Confusion

Chapter 2: Confusion  
  
Author's Note: Hey!!! Thanks heaps to thepeople that reviewed!!! I just want everyone to know that this story comes from a book, so I didn't make it up. I kinda changed some parts so it fits, but basically the storyline is the same. So I don't own anything okay?And also to the person asking for a graphic rape scene. I'm not going to have any raping. You'll see (smiles).  
  
Newayz in with the story  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Sakura  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Sakura was in her room packing her clothes to get ready for her trip home tomorrow. When she heard the phone ring.  
  
"Hello?" Sakura could hear her father on the phone from her room.  
  
"Yes, this is Fujitaka Kinomoto speaking."  
  
"Hmm, hmm," Sakura heard her father repeat over and over.  
  
"I understand, Okay then I'll arrive tomorrow afternoon."  
  
Sakura ran out of her room to see what the phone call was about, when she saw he father looking really anxious.  
  
"Who was on the phone father?" asked Sakura  
  
"It was the general; he wanted me to go to Egypt tomorrow to plan the new navy plan for attack."  
  
"But father, we return from vacation tomorrow and Touya starts his new job," said a worried Sakura.  
  
"I know, so you and your brother will have to return, and I'll go to Egypt, on a different flight." Her father said as he kissed her lightly on her head.  
  
"I'm sure your brother can take care of you and I'll be able to take care of myself.  
  
"No," Sakura replied.   
  
"What do you mean darling?"  
  
"I'm going with you," Sakura answered, "I want to see what you do in your work, please?"  
  
"It's dangerous honey."   
  
"So, please let me go with you."  
  
Fujitaka smiled at his stubborn daughter, he knew he wouldn't be able to change her mind once she had set her mind to something.  
  
"Okay then, your brother can go home and you can come with me to Egypt, I'll book the flight tickets now, so pack your bags." Fujitaka replied as he took the phone up again dialling the airport.  
  
Sakura walked back into her room, full of joy. She was going to go to Egypt with her father. This was the best vacation ever. Hopefully Egypt was going to be more fun then England. (I've got nothing against England people okay)  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Airport  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*   
  
Sakura said her final greeting to her brother as they walked off in different directions.  
  
"Hey, take care of yourself okay?"   
  
"Hey! I'm old enough to do whatever." defended Sakura  
  
"Yeah right, just come back safe."  
  
"Okay then, see you soon." Sakura said as she hugged him tightly.  
  
"This is the final call for all passengers on flight 266 and 156, final call for passengers on flight 266 and 156," the speaker repeated.  
  
Sakura watched as her brother walked off, she had never been away from her brother in her life. He had always been there to protect her.  
  
"Hey, you'll see him soon." Her father reassured as he saw that she had started shedding some tears.  
  
"Yeah, let's go."  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*   
  
Arriving in Egypt  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*   
  
"Excuse me; I was wondering if you could tell the General that I'm here." Fujitaka asked an old man that was wearing the uniform of the navy.  
  
"I'm sorry, but the General is currently in Vienna. What brings you here?" replied the man.  
  
"I got a phone call telling me to come to Egypt to help plan the attack." Fujitaka yelled trying to be heard above the noise of the airport and also trying to be discreet at the same time.  
  
"I think it'll be better if we talk in my office." The man replied as he led them up a pair of stairs toward his office.  
  
"Please sit down."  
  
"I'm received a phone call yesterday, telling me that I was needed here and to come here urgently."  
  
"I'm sorry, but no army personal has been assigned to this area." The man looked lost.  
  
"Oh." Fujitaka replied lost for words.  
  
'Don't worry, I'll have the whole matter cleared up tomorrow, would you and your daughter like to stay at our place for this evening and we can go and sort everything out tomorrow."  
  
"Thank you, I'm really sorry for the inconvenience." Fujitaka apologised, as they got their bags and carried them towards a car, and got in.  
  
"We'll be arriving soon." The man informed, "It's not much compared to what you probably live in, but its home."  
  
Sakura nodded, wondering how horrible the place could be, when the stopped. She looked outside to find no houses but a vast plain of sand and rock. She also saw some small tents near the shady areas.   
  
Sakura tried her best bot to look disgusted as her father gently squeezed her hand.  
  
"I'm sorry Sakura," he whispered softly into her ear.  
  
"It's not your fault," she whispered back. As they got out of the car the immense heat struck Sakura.  
  
"Umm, miss" a little girl about 5 years old said, "You might want to change into something more cool" as Sakura was wearing a very thick gown.  
  
"I will." She replied, smiling at the little child.  
  
"Would you like anything to eat or drink? There are still leftovers from the main meal."  
  
Sakura shook her head. She didn't really fancy eating leftovers and she wasn't that hungry anyway.  
  
"I'll think I'll just rest." She replied  
  
"You and your father can have the two empty tents." Said the older man she was talking to before.  
  
"Thankyou." She replied as she chose one of the tents and set her belongings down. Sakura watched as her dad got into the other tent.   
  
She quickly went and changed out of her gown into a thin night gown, so the heat might be a little more bearable. Sakura took out a sleeping bag and lay down on the hard ground.  
  
"This has got to be the most uncomfortable bed, I have ever slept on" she thought as she tried to go to sleep. Moments later she fell comfortably to sleep, as did the rest of the camp.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*   
  
Late at night  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*   
  
"Are you sure she's here?"   
  
"Yes, he said she would be here."  
  
"In that tent!" another man's excited voice was heard.  
  
"Shhh, we don't want to wake up everyone."  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*   
  
Sakura woke up when she was sure she heard some voices outside enter her tent.  
  
"Who's there?" she asked into the darkness.  
  
"Show yourself," she commanded, half wanting them not to and to just leave.  
  
"Here girly, behind you," a man's voice replied as Sakura turned around. She felt something on her mouth and nose as she breathed in deeply.  
  
"Time to go back to sleep now girly," she heard a man's voice say, as she slowly closed her eyes, the last thing she felt was that she was being carried on a man's shoulder and lifter onto something, before her world was overcome with darkness.  
  
Author's note: So what do you think?? I hope I'm not talking to myself (though I probably am) but if you're reading can you please review?? It would really make my day. Please?? I know it's not as long as the other one and all. But I'm trying please??? Oh and this is set like not now. So Sakura's gowns would be like in Elizabethan's times kind of. (Like Elizabeth in "Pirate of the Caribbean"). Although that's not relevant. Please review??? 


	3. Arrival and Promise

Chapter 3: Arrival and Promise  
  
Author's note: Hey!! Thanks heaps to everyone that reviewed!!! I'm really sorry the last chapter wasn't as long as the first one, but I warned you in the first chapter. I'm really sorry everything is moving fast, but it's because I need longer chapters and I really suck at describing, so I add in more events. Oh yeah, I must say again, that this story is based on a BOOK. So I don't own anything. I've just taken the main storyline, so yeah. I'll try describing more a bit, although that isn't like my strong point.  
  
Newayz on with the story.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Sakura  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Sakura slowly opened her eyes when she felt movement under her.   
  
The immense heat struck her again as she started moving around. She slowly looked around and found herself riding on a horse, with other men, which she didn't recognise. She noticed they were all wearing these cloths over their faces.  
  
"Probably to keep the sand away," she thought  
  
Sakura quickly tried to look back down when she made eye contact with one of the men.   
  
"Hey, the girly's woken up," a man's voice said from next to her, "Yue, you better give her some more to make her sleep."  
  
"No," she objected as she felt a damp cloth put to her mouth as she inhaled deeply again, and her eyelids dropped.  
  
"Sweet dreams, honey." She heard a man snicker as her world was engulfed into darkness again.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Later on  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Sakura woke up to find herself on couch, in a large tent. She looked around the tent to see various strange looking artefacts.  
  
"Must be stolen" she thought to herself as she remembered that she had been kidnapped.  
  
She got up and straightened down her nightgown when she saw a man walk which looked vaguely familiar.  
  
"You!" she gasped when she realised who it was.  
  
"Yes, me, I see you've woken up" the man replied, his eyes trailing to her nightgown where her breasts were visible underneath.  
  
Sakura saw where he was looking, so quickly she crossed her hands over them.  
  
"Why?" she continued  
  
He smirked, looking at her determined face.  
  
"Where am I?" she asked  
  
"In the middle of nowhere, I've taken you prisoner and don't try to escape, where miles from anywhere, you'll die before you'll reach the nearest town."  
  
When she remained silent he continued, "We've also been kind enough to bring you one of your suitcases, although after having seen what was inside it," he paused to see reaction, and as he saw her terrified face he smirked and continued, " I must say, you would need something else to wear, besides from your panties."  
  
He watched as Sakura's face turned a bright scarlet.  
  
"Let me go, Mr Li!" she demanded, when she got a grip of herself.  
  
"Now, now Sakura, don't tell me you've forgotten my name? I'm known here as Li but you can call be Syaoran."  
  
"Who are you people?" she asked, she thought he came from a well bred, English family, she didn't think he would be involved with smugglers or people like these that lived here.  
  
"We're people who didn't like he way we were treated in your society." He answered  
  
"Then what are you doing here?" she questioned, she knew he was rich, so there was no way anyone would look down on him."  
  
"My father lives here, so did my mother, but she went back to England." He replied.  
  
'Where's my father?" she asked instantly, remembering her own father, she hoped they didn't do anything to him.  
  
"Still at the same place you left him." He replied  
  
Sakura could feel the pain her father might be going through, when he woke up and found her missing. Her father would probably go searching for her.  
  
"My brother and father will find me, you'll see."   
  
"You think they'll survive coming here?" he laughed.   
  
Sakura hung her head down. He was right, they wouldn't make it out this far, she knew he would go searching for her.  
  
"Why am I here then?" she asked, the question that she wanted to ask first.  
  
At this question, Syaoran smirked.  
  
"Because you're mine, and I want you."  
  
Syaoran smirked further when he saw Sakura's horrified face.   
  
"You wouldn't dare!"  
  
"Think what you want," he replied when Sakura came up towards him and slapped him right across the face.  
  
"Bring me home!" she demanded.  
  
"Get on the bed!" he commanded, that slap had done it.  
  
"No!" she replied as she struggled to break free as he pushed her towards his bed.  
  
Syaoran pinned her down with his arms, while Sakura struggled to break loose from under his weight.  
  
"Please," she whispered, scared of what he was going to do to her.  
  
Syaoran however was going to give her any sympathy for slapping him.  
  
"Let's see if that body of yours matches your pretty face." He replied, as he saw the shocked look on Sakura's face, as tears started streaming down her face.  
  
"Let me go, let me go, please," she repeated over and over.  
  
Syaoran ignored her as he took his hands away and got onto the bed and sat on top of her legs, using his legs to keep her own from moving.  
  
He could feel the fear rising in her body.  
  
"Take off your night gown,' he demanded  
  
"Never," she stuttered  
  
"Fine have it your way," he answered as he grabbed the side of her dress and tore it off her revealing her naked body.  
  
"Argh," she screamed trying to cover herself up, when Syaoran took his hands and pinned her back down.   
  
Syaoran looked down at her; he saw that she was breathing heavily, as he watched the rise and fall of chest.  
  
"Don't try to move," he whispered when he let go of her arms.  
  
Sakura knew he was right; she had nothing to wear and couldn't escape. Sakura shivered when she felt his hands against one of her breasts.  
  
Syaoran had taken his hands off her arms and had started to gently caress her body.  
  
"Hmm, I see your body does go with your pretty face," he concluded.  
  
"Please" she stuttered again as he started kissing her on her breast, gently and then more fiercely.  
  
Syaoran started going up to her lips when he stopped. He bent over towards her ear and whispered softly.  
  
"Sakura, I promise I won't rape you,"  
  
Sakura hearing this was immensely relieved.  
  
"I hope you're a man of your word then." Sakura replied as he let her off the bed. She quickly turned and looked for something she could wear, when she spotted his robe on the floor and put it on.  
  
Sakura looked at him as he sat down.  
  
"My father wants to meet you," he said, as he saw she was looking at him. Sakura's face began to pale, she hadn't liked the men she had met her and his father would probably be the same.  
  
"Now," he commanded as he showed her wear the tent was.  
  
Sakura got out and followed his directions when she came across a big tent that was just a little larger than Syaoran's own one.   
  
"He must be important," she thought to herself as she saw everyone had smaller tents than Syaoran and his father.  
  
"Come in Sakura" a deep voice called from inside the tent.  
  
Sakura hesitantly stepped in as she saw an old man in front of her.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Author's note: Hey!!!! What do you think??? It's not that much longer (sorri), I did the first chapter long so ppl would read. Please review??? Also to the people asking for a rape scene, I'm really sorry again, but there's going to be no raping (you'll see later on why) please continue reading anyway?? There's going to be no raping but something close. 


	4. Shameful Ways

Chapter 4: Shameful ways  
  
Author's note: Hey!!!! Wow!!! Thanks heaps to everyone that reviewed I really appreciate it. Really, really sorry the chapters are shorter than the first one, but I'm trying, I've been like updating everyday, although it's gonna only last until the end of this week (today's Tuesday) cos school starts :( Oh yeah, if you think you know what's gonna happen, please email me?? With a subject of Captivated. Thanks heaps!!!  
  
Newayz on with the story  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Syaoran was sitting on the couch away from the entrance when he saw Sakura enter looking pleased about something.  
  
"Did you meet my father?" he questioned when she sat down beside him.  
  
"Yes," she replied as she looked down towards the couch, it was dark green in colour, but was probably the cleanest object in this tent.  
  
"And..." he continued as he saw that she made no movement to.  
  
"How was he?" he asked, although he had a fair clue of the answer.  
  
"He was really nice." She replied  
  
Sakura had visited Syaoran's father thinking that he was probably a really cruel man, but when he met him, her opinion was quickly reversed. She had spent a long time in his tent talking about herself and also about him and his son. She had also learnt what the clothes around their faces were called "lliani" (I'm really sorry, I made that up, I forgot what they were called).  
  
"Good," he replied. Syaoran knew that a trip to his father would lift her mood any day. His father was that kind of caring person that could make anyone feel special and happy.   
  
Sakura didn't reply, she started looking around the tent, everything looked stolen.  
  
"Where did you get all the furniture from?" she asked.  
  
"Where do you think?" he replied sarcastically, but then thinking he might have been a little harsh.  
  
Sakura knew she was right then.  
  
"Do you want to bathe?" he asked, he knew she probably was feeling really dirty amongst all the "stolen" furniture.  
  
"Yes," she replied excited, what she wouldn't do for a nice cool bath. She hadn't had one since they left England.  
  
"Follow me then" Syaoran replied as he got up and started going towards the entrance of his tent.  
  
Sakura quickly got up and followed as he exited the tent. She looked around at the people that were doing the things they do in their daily lives, although it seemed strange to her.  
  
"What are they doing?" she asked as she quickly caught up with him.  
  
"They're doing what they need to stay alive,"  
  
At this Sakura started even further.  
  
"Hey, don't stare at them; they aren't as lucky as you are, being born into a rich family,"  
  
Sakura however was oblivious to his remark.  
  
"They think you're weird wearing that," Syaoran remarked from ahead of her, trying to get her attention off his people. They didn't need to be looked down upon, that's why they were here, to get away from all that.  
  
"Hey, I've got nothing else to wear, thanks to you," she replied when they moved away from the area.  
  
"Would you rather wear your transparent nightgown then?" he asked teasingly  
  
Sakura was about to object, when she realised he was right again.   
  
"Why is he always right?" she thought.  
  
"Ummm, Syaoran?" she said nervously after a while, "Where are we going?"  
  
"Follow me," he answered.  
  
Sakura quickly followed behind him as they went into a cluster of trees that was far from where all the tents were placed. Syaoran unveiled a small clearing, where there was a small pond with clear, clean sparkling water.  
  
"You don't expect me to bathe in that do you?" she asked, hoping that he was joking.  
  
"You live with us, you follow the way we do, and you bathe the way the rest of us have to." He answered.  
  
Sakura hung her head in defeat. "It wouldn't be that bad" she thought to herself. At least she would be clean afterwards.  
  
Sakura started to take off the robe when she noticed hat Syaoran was still looking at her.  
  
"Can you please turn around?" asked Sakura, she didn't think he was that uncivilised.  
  
At this Syaoran smirked.  
  
"Do you think I'm going to deny myself the pleasure of looking at your body?" he answered  
  
At this Sakura made a disgusted and horrified face at him, in which he just smirked.  
  
Sakura turned around and quickly took off her clothes and got into the water. When she saw the he was still looking at her. She quickly turned her back towards him, covering herself and started to clean herself.  
  
Sakura stopped when she felt a movement in the water. She turned around when she saw that Syaoran had stripped down and gotten into the water with her.  
  
"Why you," she started enraged.  
  
She turned around again trying to finish as soon as possible, although it was hard, as there wasn't enough space, as his shoulder was against her back.  
  
Sakura was about done when she felt his chest on her back as he wrapped his legs around her.  
  
Sakura blushed as she quickly got out of the water, dried herself up and put back on his robe.   
  
"That was so embarrassing," she thought to herself, as she turned around and saw they he had already gotten out and changed.  
  
"Let's go back," he suggested, as she nodded her head in agreement.  
  
Sakura followed him back to his tent. She felt uncomfortable as many eyes were glaring at here as she walked through the campsite. She also could feel that they knew what she just did.  
  
When they arrived back at the tent, Sakura hurried back inside.  
  
"Why do they all look at me?" she asked Syaoran, she was supposed to be angry at him, but he and his father were the only people that she knew here and she needed to be nice to them.  
  
"Oh, we just walked a different way back," he answered  
  
Sakura was still confused.  
  
"So?"  
  
"Another family resides there." He answered   
  
"So are they really mean people or what? And why aren't they working like the others?" she asked, he still wasn't answering her question.  
  
"No, it's the family of this girl, who liked me,"  
  
"Oh," Sakura answered.   
  
"She was the one I was to marry, before I broke it off."   
  
"Oh," Sakura repeated. She hoped she would never run across this girl, her family was scary enough.  
  
After a silence, Syaoran continued.  
  
"I've got to go to work now, stay here and you'll be safe."  
  
"Work?" Sakura repeated blankly.   
  
"Yeah, I have to work you know," he replied as he exited.  
  
"Great," Sakura thought. She was going to be here doing nothing. What did he expect her to do here?  
  
"Excuse me Miss, but is Li here?" a young girl around her age with dark violet hair asked.  
  
"I'm sorry, he's at work." Sakura replied, looking at the girl.  
  
The girl saw her looking at her oddly so she introduced herself.  
  
"Hi, I'm Tomoyo, I live near your place," she introduced.  
  
"And I'm Sakura"  
  
A little girl peeked out from behind Tomoyo's legs.  
  
"Oh, and this is my daughter, Lucy." She introduced.  
  
Sakura smiled at the child, but inside she thought, how young the girl was to have a daughter.  
  
"Oh, hello?" Sakura bent down towards the child as she held out her hand.  
  
The little girl hesitantly took it.  
  
"She's just afraid of strangers, don't worry it took her a long while to warm up towards me and my husband, although we're her parents."  
  
"You're married?" Sakura blurted out before she could help herself. "Sorry," she apologised  
  
'It's alright, but yeah, here we're married, but in your law and system, were not."  
  
"Oh," Sakura replied. "Did your husband force you, to you know..." Sakura asked, embarrassed.  
  
Tomoyo seeing this laughed.  
  
"No, don't worry, Syaoran's really kind underneath all that, and he's also the best looking guy I've ever come across."  
  
Sakura nodded, obviously agreeing with her.  
  
"Women's rights here aren't like those in your society." Tomoyo continued.  
  
Sakura instantly held up her head, this was a topic she felt strongly about.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" she asked worried. "I mean what will he do?" Sakura rephrased, making it more to the point.  
  
Tomoyo giggled again, seeing the girl's worry.  
  
"The worst he will do is probably hit you, I've never heard of him raping anyone," but then she thought again.   
  
"Yet," she added.   
  
Sakura gulped.  
  
"Hey, don't worry, I'll help you, although there's not much I can do, he'd the next heir after his father dies, you know, his like the leader of this place."  
  
"Leader?" Sakura repeated blankly.  
  
"Yeah, leader, you know they guy that commands everyone,"  
  
Sakura was embarrassed; this girl probably thought she was really dumb.   
  
"Oh yeah, I was just surprised and all," Sakura lied, no wonder they had the biggest tents.  
  
"Yeah, well we all thought they were really good leaders, as everyone agrees, so we elected him."  
  
Sakura nodded dumbly, as she tried to change the subject."  
  
"So what do you do in your spare time here?" she asked  
  
"Oh I just look after my daughter and do my best to tidy up; there isn't a lot of free time.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Back in Egypt  
  
"What do you mean you don't know where she is?" an old man addressed a young man that was in charge of this area.  
  
"We're really sorry, but there's no one in the place she was sleeping, there seems to be only little evidence of a struggle though, she either went willingly or was drugged,"  
  
  
  
Fujitaka frowned. Where could his daughter be? He knew she wouldn't go any where at this place away from his willingly, so she must been drugged. He didn't know anyone that would capture her, so they probably wanted a ransom. He would pay all his money for her back, it felt just like the time when his wife passed, he couldn't do anything about that, which was what that made him determined to find his daughter.  
  
"All her belongings except one suitcase is still there though" the man continued trying to comfort the older man.  
  
"Which suitcase?" he asked, although he knew it wouldn't help to her whereabouts.  
  
"I think it must have been the one with all her undergarments, as we deducted from the search of the others," the younger man replied, clearly embarrassed. They had searched her belongings, in hope to find a clue, or at least a ransom note.  
  
This didn't help Fujitaka, he was now more worried, why would they have taken that suitcase?  
  
"Do you know around these areas?" he questioned another that quickly approached him.  
  
"Not really well sir,"  
  
"Well then prepare me some horses and supplies; I'm going to go searching for her."  
  
"None of our men will go with you, it's a vast plain out there, and many have died before, they'll be mad to go to the wilderness." The man replied  
  
"Fine, I will go on my own, prepare a good horse, and enough supplies." He commanded  
  
The younger man was about to object, when Fujitaka turned away.  
  
"He's going to die out there, he won't make it" the younger man thought to himself.  
  
Fujitaka turned around, he didn't care what anyone thought, he wanted his daughter back, the navy would have to wait, and this time round he had his priorities in the right order.   
  
Fujitaka went off looking for a messenger to deliver a message to his son, explaining what had happened, the situation, and what he was going to do.  
  
He smiled, his son would probably be mad at what he was going to do and what had happened.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Author's note: Oh wow, what do you think?? I'm going to put the rating up for obvious reasons, but please continue to read and review??? Oh yeah, Sakura is a virgin. I don't think I'll update tomorrow as I really tried to make this chapter longer. Is it long enough?? I really hope so... 


	5. Keeping the promise

Chapter 5: Keeping the promise  
  
Author's Note: Thanks heaps to everyone that reviewed!!! You make me so happy!!! Thanks heaps!!! I'm trying to make longer chapters but it isn't working very well, if any one wants to help me with the describing stuff, please email me??? I really need your help in the describing part. Oh yeah, okay maybe Fujitaka isn't a navigational person, he's like someone who's important, I just don't know what. Li is like only the next leader of the people that live there. Oh yeah, think this is lemon. I'm not sure.  
  
Newayz on with the story...  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
It was starting to get dark outside, but Sakura wasn't aware of the time, as she had been busy talking to Tomoyo. They were just talking about random things that interested then. Sakura was glad that she had made a friend in this place that she could talk to easily.  
  
"Really? I would never!" Sakura defended, as Tomoyo accused her of something.  
  
Neither of them noticed when a figure stepped in from the entrance.  
  
"I think it's time to go Tomoyo," the figure commanded as both girls abruptly turned their heads around.  
  
Tomoyo quickly got up and exited the tent after seeing who it was.  
  
Sakura got up after she had seen Tomoyo leave.  
  
"You know, you didn't have to be so mean to her, I mean she was like really nice to me, that was really rude of you to kick her out," Sakura shouted, angry that Syaoran had kicked out her first friend.  
  
"I told you not to talk to people you don't know," Syaoran replied as he sat down on the couch.  
  
"Oh really? Then that means talking to no one but you and your father," Sakura replied as she put her hands on her hips.  
  
"And that's the way it'll remain,"  
  
"Why, you inconsiderate, horrible, terrible, evil, evil, evil person," Sakura ran out of words to describe him.  
  
"Is that all?" Syaoran asked, clearly uninterested.   
  
"Ugh!" Sakura flew her heads up in frustration as she plopped down beside him.  
  
"I'm going to sleep!" she announced when she realised she didn't know where to sleep.  
  
She entered his room when she saw him enter behind her.  
  
"Syaoran?" she stuttered, afraid as she started edging away towards the bed. She was starting to get frightened by the way he was looking at her. When he suddenly pushed her down towards his bed and undid her robe.  
  
"I thought you said you wouldn't rape me," she said looking at him, as she saw he was looking at her.  
  
Syaoran lifted his head up and looked at her in the eyes.  
  
"I promised I wouldn't rape you, but I didn't promise I wouldn't touch your body or kiss you," he replied as he took off his shirt and threw his robe that she was wearing and his shirt off.  
  
Sakura breathed in deeply as she saw his bare chest, she quickly grabbed the robe back and tried to cover herself again.  
  
He looked down towards her body, and saw Sakura hanging the robe onto her breasts. Syaoran couldn't wait to see her and feel her as he moved his free hand towards the robe to take it away. His hand accidentally brushed against her erect nipple as he was pleased with her reaction. He very slowly pulled the robe away, exposing her full breasts.  
  
Syaoran took a deep breath as he saw her breasts, they were everything he remembered them to be, he watched as her breathing caused them to go up and down.  
  
Syaoran bent down toward her taking one of them in his mouth savouring the taste.  
  
Sakura cried out loud when she felt his mouth descend on her. His tongue travelled frantically exploring the new territory. His lips were warm and wet as he sucked gently. Taking in all her skin's flavour.  
  
Syaoran started kissing her gently on the lips, when suddenly she went frozen.  
  
He smiled.  
  
"Sakura, that trick won't work on me again, you should've saved it," he said as he bent down again and stuck his tongue in her mouth, teasing her to join him.  
  
Sakura tried all she could to resist the feelings erupting inside her, when she finally gave in and hung her arms around his neck joining him.  
  
Syaoran feeling this and her tongue against his, decided to explore her mouth further as he started to kiss her more fiercely and passionately.  
  
He started going down her neck kissing softly and then gradually more fiercely on her skin, as her made his way down towards her breasts, kissing each one, taking his time to please her.  
  
Sakura was starting to lose control, feelings that she hadn't experienced before were growing inside her as she clenched onto the bed to try and not lose herself.  
  
She could feel him kissing her as she began to breathe more heavily, Sakura held onto him tightly as he started taking off his pants.  
  
Sakura gasped as he began to take hers off as well, she started to moan louder and louder as he grabbed a hold of both her breasts and squeezed them tightly but was cut short by his tongue in her mouth, as she joined him, trying to control herself, kissing him more passionately and fiercely.  
  
Syaoran started inserting into her as he still continued to kiss her.   
  
Sakura clenched tighter onto him, when he stopped.  
  
Syaoran bent down and whispered into her ear.  
  
"Sakura, I promised I wouldn't rape you, tell me to not stop," he knew he had won her over as he listened to Sakura's heavy breathing.  
  
Sakura's state of mind had gone all she knew was she wanted more as she listened to her bodies urge, he was leaving her in pain.  
  
"Don't stop," she replied breathlessly as he plunged deeper inside of her.  
  
"Argh!" Sakura moaned, as Syaoran bent down and started planting kisses on her body, promising it won't ever hurt again, as she let her self go, giving herself entirely to him, as they climaxed.  
  
Sakura started breathing more easily as Syaoran started only giving her light kisses all over her body, when she fell asleep in his arms.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Sakura woke up in the middle of night to find herself naked in Syaoran's arms.  
  
"Oh no, no, no," she repeated over and over, as she remembered what she had done, "Oh god no" she sobbed as she moved away from him.   
  
"What did I do?" she thought as she remembered how her body had reacted, she felt so ashamed of herself, as she started rocking herself backwards and forwards.  
  
Sakura got out of the bed and put on one of his robes again. She felt all dirty inside.  
  
"I'll go and clean myself," she thought as she slipped out of his tent and towards the small clearing.  
  
When she arrived she stripped down her clothes, and got into the cool water.  
  
When Sakura started to bathe herself, she started to remember Syaoran's caresses on her body and how he had kissed her.  
  
"Oh god, why?" she cried as she started feeling her own breasts, trying to get back the feeling she was trying to deny.  
  
"No, no, no" she cried, as she started splashing the water around her.  
  
She got out and put back on Syaoran's robe, as she made her way back to his tent.  
  
Sakura quickly got into the bed, and moved towards the farthest edge as she cried herself to sleep.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Author's note: I'm really, really sorry that it's not really long okay?? I'm trying really hard to be more descriptive and all. Please continue to review. Please?? It really inspires me and gives me more confidence to continue writing. Please??? 


	6. And the beat goes on

Chapter 6: And the beat goes on  
  
Author's Note: Thanks heaps to the ppl that reviewed, please continue reading??? I've noticed I'm like losing readers :( I know the scene wasn't the best one written in the world and all, but I tried. Oh yeah, does anyone want like a chapter just telling them what has happened, cos I know it's kinda confusing. Also, Sakura is the only person he's with. Was the last chapter considered rape?? It wasn't supposed to be, cos he still kept his word and all.  
  
Newayz on with the story  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
Syaoran woke up when he remembered what had happened last night. He went to look at the sheets and as he saw some blood on the sheets he smiled. Syaoran looked to see where Sakura was when he saw her sleeping near the edge of the bed.   
  
He moved over towards her as he drew her in and hugged her, feeling for her breasts.  
  
Sakura woke up when she felt someone touching her.   
  
"Hmm, hmm," she murmured half asleep as she drew herself closer towards the person.  
  
Sakura suddenly opened her eyes wide, realising who the person was.  
  
"Syaoran, get away from me," she ordered, as she sat up holding the sheets onto herself, her face going red as she remembered what had happened last night.  
  
Syaoran saw this.  
  
"Don't tell me, last night wasn't pleasurable?" Syaoran asked already knowing the answer  
  
Sakura blushed, but tried to contain herself.  
  
"I don't know, what overcame me last night, but it won't happen again."  
  
Syaoran smirked, as he got off the bed.  
  
Sakura blushed again, seeing him naked, as he changed.  
  
Syaoran turned around, catching Sakura staring at him.  
  
She quickly turned around, hoping that she wasn't giving the wrong impression.  
  
"Aren't we going to have breakfast?" she asked, hoping that it would be something nice. (I just realised, they haven't ate anything).  
  
"Yeah, and afterwards we can go and bathe."  
  
Sakura wouldn't let him get the better of her this time as she quickly replied.  
  
"I already went,"  
  
"What!" Syaoran demanded, as he quickly turned around facing her.  
  
"I went last night," Sakura gulped. She knew he would be mad, but not this mad at her.  
  
"You did what!" he shouted.  
  
Sakura just swallowed, as he continued  
  
"Do you know what could've happened? It's not only us out here you know, there's another group out here that are our enemies, if the saw you they would've killed you."  
  
Sakura gulped, staring into his fiery eyes that showed that he was really angry at her.  
  
"I'm sorry," Sakura whispered  
  
"Its fine," Syaoran replied as he turned around again, "Just don't go wandering off at night."  
  
"Okay," Sakura replied, feeling very guilty.  
  
"So who are the other people here?" Sakura asked, after a period of silence.  
  
"There's another group of people here, we're not sure where, and they don't really know where we are either, but there out there, and they'll kill any of us."  
  
"Oh," Sakura replied, she felt foolish.  
  
"I'm going to work now, don't talk to anybody," Syaoran ordered, but when he saw the look on her face he added, "Maybe Tomoyo then."  
  
Sakura still felt trapped.  
  
"What am I going to do here?" she questioned  
  
"What do you want to do then?"   
  
Sakura thought, 'What could she do to pass the time."  
  
"Can I have material?" she asked.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"To make clothes," Sakura replied,  
  
At this Syaoran understood.  
  
"I'll see what I can get." Syaoran answered as he went off.  
  
Sakura sighed as she sat down on the couch. She felt really alone and sad, she knew that she wasn't going to be doing anything today.  
  
"I'll go and see Syaoran's father!" Sakura thought it would at least lift her mood, but then decided against it as Syaoran would probably get mad at her again. It was his fault to start with. If he hadn't kidnapped her here, if he hadn't done what he did. She hated him, for everything he did to her.  
  
Sakura knew that if it was any other girl, they wouldn't have minded, as he had the perfect body. But she wouldn't stand being treated that way, her brother had said that giving her an education was her downfall, but she was glad that she wasn't some lady after people's money.  
  
Sakura started looking around the room for something to do, but again realised that if she changed anything he would get mad at her, she hoped he would never hit her.  
  
She got up and started looking more closely around the room; it was mostly random objects that were stolen. A bookshelf then caught her eye. She may as well read as there was nothing better to do.  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
Sakura was sitting on the couch; she had finished the last book on the bookshelf when she heard someone enter. She continued reading hoping that he would forget that she was there and go to sleep.  
  
"Sakura," she heard someone whisper from behind her, as it sent chills up her spine. Sakura closed her eyes as he wrapped his arms around her and started kissing her softly around her neck.  
  
Sakura quickly came back to her senses as she abruptly pulled away.  
  
"No," Sakura replied, as she turned around to face him, "I'm not going to give in tonight," she said defiantly."  
  
"Don't say that," he ordered as he lifted her off the couch and placed her down on his bed.  
  
"I know what to expect this night."  
  
"Well you won't get it," retorted Sakura  
  
"Don't be so sure," Syaoran answered as he undid her robe.   
  
He started kissing her using his tongue to invite her to join him. Sakura wouldn't lose herself this time, but her body urges started taking over as she started returning the kisses, kissing softly at first but then more passionately.  
  
Syaoran took off his shirt as he threw Sakura's robe off the bed.   
  
"I see these are looking bigger," he commented as he drove down and started kissing one of her breasts tenderly while caressing the other.   
  
Sakura moaned as she started clinging onto his back, wanting him to stop torturing her.  
  
Sakura noticed that Syaoran was completely undressed as she turned him over and started taking it off. She gasped as she saw him for the second time. Sakura didn't know what was going through her mind, all she knew was that she wanted to please him, as she started trailing kisses all over his body.  
  
Sakura started going down to in between his legs, when she stopped to see his reaction.   
  
Seeing that he was in pain, she continued as she sucked enticingly, wanting more.  
  
Syaoran felt her sucking on him, as he turned her around so that she was on the bed. He smiled devilishly as he remembered what she had just done. He started massaging her breasts, waiting for the right moment, when he heard her moan in pleasure.  
  
Syaoran started inserting himself into her, hearing her heavy breathing.  
  
"Tell me to keep going," he asked, when he knew the answer.  
  
Sakura took several deep breaths before she answered.  
  
"Don't stop," she replied, as he pushed deep inside of her.  
  
Sakura clung onto Syaoran for support as he started kissing her. Sakura returned them, hungry for more, when he moved away and started sucking onto her neck as he worked his way down, taking time on each breasts, when he moved back, joining her, as he pressed her naked body against his as they fell asleep.  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
Author's Note: I'm heaps sorry for taking so long, but it's back to school :(. Please Review? Please?  
  
PLS READ!!!: I'm going to be changing my penname and also all the story names. This story is going to be called "Cherry Falls" okay??? I know it's not that good a name, but I really need to change it and my penname so yeah!!! Pls review??? I'll update just for you!! 


	7. Arguments

Chapter 7: Arguments  
  
Author's Note: Hey!!! Ok, I'm really sorry if you didn't like the last chapter, so this one is a little calmer.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Several weeks later  
  
Sakura woke up when she found herself naked beside Syaoran.  
  
She sighed, it was the same every night, she would promise herself she wouldn't give in, but every night she would. She denied that she didn't enjoy the time she spent with him, but she knew she did, she just wouldn't admit it to him.  
  
Sakura looked down to see Syaoran beside her, as her eyes trailed down towards his front, she started absentmindedly feeling his chest.  
  
Syaoran opened his eyes when he felt moment beside him, to catch Sakura's hand on his chest.  
  
Sakura quickly pulled her hand away, embarrassed that she had been caught.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." she muttered over and over.  
  
Syaoran smirked.  
  
Sakura got off the bed pulling the sheets with her as she opened the box which held Syaoran's robes and put one on. She threw the sheets behind her, not looking at him, as she exited his room and sat down on the couch.  
  
"I'm going to go, you can go over to Tomoyo's if you want," Syaoran said as he appeared out of his room and walked out.  
  
Sakura sat down, she would visit Tomoyo, Syaoran had been a lot kinder about what she could and couldn't do. She got out of the tent as she made her way towards Tomoyo's place.  
  
Everyone was giving her strange looks, mostly because she was different and of what she was wearing, but she was use to that, so she didn't really mind.  
  
"There's that bitch!"  
  
Sakura turned around when she saw someone approaching her.  
  
"I'm sorry?" Sakura apologised, not knowing what she had done wrong  
  
"Yes you," the girl replied, she had dark brown hair that was dead straight and was a little shorter than Sakura.  
  
"Um, I'm really sorry and all but who are you?" Sakura was really confused.  
  
"I'm Ashani, you may have heard of me, Syaoran's EX- fiancée." (Is it that or fiancé?)   
  
Sakura was stunned, she knew Syaoran was engaged before, but she didn't realise the girl would be really that mad with her.  
  
"But we're not engaged," Sakura defended, she saw the vicious look in the girl's face that wanted to tear her apart.  
  
"Oh really? Why do you fuck him every night then?" the girl yelled out loud.  
  
Sakura winced from the girl's voice. She wasn't going to lose this argument to this girl; it wasn't her fault anyway, so what if everyone knew what they did at night.  
  
"If you want him so much, you're free to take him, that's if he'll want someone as puny as you," Sakura retorted, as she saw the girl's reaction.   
  
Ashani stormed off, she had been called puny by some stranger. She was the most beautiful girl here, she didn't know why Syaoran had wanted the other girl so much, and she had a horrible attitude.  
  
Suddenly it all clicked inside of her head. Syaoran didn't like the girl, he only wanted her body. She now understood, so it meant that she still had a chance. Syaoran would tire of the girl easily and she would be happy to take her place and more.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Sakura stared at the direction the girl had stormed off; she decided it wasn't a good idea to visit Tomoyo now so she started her way back towards Syaoran's tent.  
  
Sakura walked into the ten, happy to get away from all the heat, when she saw Syaoran sitting on the couch.  
  
"You're back early," she commented.  
  
"Early enough to hear your conversation," Syaoran replied.  
  
Sakura was embarrassed that Syaoran had heard her argument.  
  
"Look, I got you some material to make other clothes to wear," Syaoran continued as he handed her over some material.  
  
"Thankyou," Sakura replied looking down.  
  
"Don't bother to make any nightgowns, you won't need any," Syaoran replied as he got off the chair.  
  
Sakura instantly lifted her head up.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked brutally, she knew what it meant, but he didn't need to out her down like that.  
  
Syaoran didn't answer as he continued to walk away.  
  
"Hey answer me dammit!" Sakura yelled, she was having a really bad day getting into all these arguments.  
  
"It means, don't make any sleepwear."  
  
This was it for Sakura; she couldn't take it anymore as she lunged forward and grabbed the nearest object in her reach as she plunged it down.  
  
Syaoran turned around as he heard her approach him when he saw her holding a knife as he felt it go into his shoulder.  
  
Sakura had grabbed the nearest object, which was a knife and stabbed Syaoran in the shoulder.  
  
"Oh my god!" Sakura exclaimed, she had accidentally hit him.  
  
"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry," she said over and over as she clamped her hands onto her face.  
  
"It's all right," Syaoran reassured, "just can you pull it out,"  
  
Sakura nodded, even thought she didn't know how, she didn't want to hurt him.  
  
"Just grab it and pull it our really fast," Syaoran advised when he saw that Sakura didn't know what to do.  
  
Sakura nodded as she grabbed the handle. She closed her eyes as she pulled it out.  
  
Syaoran winced trying not to scream from the pain.  
  
"Get some bandages," Syaoran said as he nodded towards a cupboard.  
  
Sakura got up obediently as she hurried off to get it.  
  
"Here," Sakura said when she got them. She didn't know what to do.  
  
"Wrap them around my shoulder," Syaoran said  
  
Sakura hesitantly took off Syaoran's shirt trying not to cause him any more pain as she started wrapping the bandages over his shoulder.  
  
"Get into bed," Syaoran ordered  
  
All Sakura had ever felt turned into hatred.  
  
"I should have stabbed at another place," Sakura replied  
  
Syaoran smirked as he got into the bed beside her.  
  
Seeing this Sakura was confused.  
  
"Just sleep."  
  
Sakura didn't know what to feel, grateful or disappointed.  
  
And so for the first time since she had arrived, Sakura slept peacefully.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Author's Note: So what do you think??? Pls review?? I'll update as soon as I can. Oh yeah if you wanted to know I'm only 13. 


	8. Never

Chapter 8: Never  
  
Author's Note: Hey!!!! Thanks heaps for reviewing! I really really really appreciate it!!!! Anyway, it's really nice, all you ppl that are 12. This chapter isn't that interesting (sorry) but I am trying!!!!! And wow!!! Someone figured out the book!!!!!!!!  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Sakura got up in the morning when she felt all cold. She looked over towards Syaoran and found him away from her. Sakura sighed she hoped that the wound didn't hurt; she hadn't meant to hurt him.  
  
Syaoran woke up when he saw Sakura staring at him in concern.  
  
"Are you alright? Does it still hurt?" she questioned  
  
"I'll be fine," he reassured  
  
"I'm so sorry," Sakura apologised as she burst into tears and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Hey, hey, its okay, I'll be fine,"  
  
"Are you still going to go to work?" Sakura asked  
  
"Yeah, it won't stop me from doing most things,"  
  
"Okay," Sakura mumbled, she had hoped that he would stay home with her.  
  
"I called Tomoyo to come over, her husband is going to bring her, be nice to him, and his name is Eriol."  
  
"Okay," Sakura replied, at least she would have someone to talk to.  
  
"Are you going to be alright?" Sakura asked again.  
  
"Yeah, look I got to go, so how about a kiss?" Syaoran teased  
  
Sakura however thought he meant it so she leaned forward and kissed him gently on the lips.  
  
"But then again, I didn't mean it," he remarked  
  
Sakura turned bright red, she couldn't believe her stupidness.  
  
"Okay, I'm off," Syaoran said as he went outside.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Sakura sat down on the couch and looked at her self; she would definitely need to make herself some new clothes.  
  
Sakura thoughts were interrupted when she heard a child's laughter coming from the entrance.  
  
She turned around and saw Tomoyo next to a man.  
  
"Hey Sakura!" Tomoyo greeted, "This is my husband Eriol," she introduced  
  
Sakura looked up to see a pair of warm eyes. (I don't know what colour his eyes are)  
  
"Hey, I'll come over later and pick up Tomoyo," Eriol told Sakura as he left.  
  
Sakura sighed; at least he was a little nicer than Syaoran.  
  
"Hey, how are you?" Tomoyo asked, she had heard about the little fight with Ashani.  
  
"You heard about it?" Sakura didn't know that she would've known.  
  
"Duh, everyone knows,"  
  
Sakura was shocked, she didn't want a bad image her when the people hardly knew her.  
  
"Who was that girl anyway?" Sakura asked, she hadn't really known who she was, except that she used to be engaged to Syaoran or something like that.  
  
"Her name's Ashani and she was the one that everyone thought Ashani was going to marry, so they were kind of engaged."  
  
"Oh," Sakura didn't know what to say, "So what happened?"  
  
"Well, you came and along and obviously everyone knows who you are, Ashani's family was really ashamed, they had all the preparations done and everything, so she then had to be engaged to someone else, his name was Yue, quite a nice guy,"  
  
Sakura sighed, there was so much she didn't know about this place, yet she wanted to know more.  
  
"Tell me more about this place," she pleaded Tomoyo  
  
"Okay then, what do you want to know?"  
  
Sakura tried to think of something Syaoran had said about another group of people that were also here.  
  
"What's that other group of people here, and why?"  
  
Tomoyo was taken back; she didn't know that Sakura had known about the other group  
  
"There's another group of people here, they are like our enemies, they don't know where we are, and we don't know where they are, if they see anyone of us they will kill us, it's a long story really why their fighting,"  
  
Sakura urged Tomoyo to continue.  
  
"Well, you know Li's father?"  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
"Well he had a wife, she was the leader of the other group's sister, she married Li's father and had him. Years later they found out she had cancer, she had to return back to your world, her world, she never really lived out here, she didn't make it, she died."  
  
"Oh," Sakura replied, she didn't know that had happened to Syaoran's mum.  
  
"Her brother instantly blamed Li's father, although it wasn't his fault, he's out there to get him."  
  
"Oh," Sakura repeated  
  
"So how's Li been?" Tomoyo questioned  
  
"He's been nicer lately, wait, he gave me some material, perhaps I could make some clothes for Lucy?"  
  
"That'll be great!" Tomoyo agreed, when Eriol appeared at the door.  
  
"We finished early today, Li's going to come back soon, let's go Tomoyo," Eriol said as he disappeared out the door.  
  
"Okay then, I've got to go, I might see you tomorrow okay?"  
  
"Okay then," Sakura replied.  
  
Sakura sat down on the couch and started thinking about the whole situation, when she felt something cold come across her neck.  
  
She looked down as she saw a stunning necklace with an emerald in it.  
  
"Wow," she stated, as she turned around and saw Syaoran behind her.  
  
"Thank you," she replied as she hugged him tightly.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry," Sakura replied as she quickly let go, she had just remembered his wound.  
  
"Its okay, do you like it?"   
  
"Yeah, where did you get it?"  
  
Sakura knew she had asked the wrong thing when Syaoran remained silent.  
  
"Work," he replied simply  
  
Sakura couldn't stand all his secretness anymore, she wanted to know.  
  
"What do you do at your work anyway?" she questioned  
  
"We go and collect the things we need to survive," he answered simply  
  
Sakura understood what he meant; he meant that he stole from people that came across this desert.  
  
"Why do you steal from the people, I mean they are innocent," she demanded  
  
"Why? Would you rather die?"  
  
Sakura knew he was correct, they didn't have a choice.  
  
"Do you want to come to the stable where we keep the horses?" he questioned  
  
"Really?" Sakura's face lit up, when she was young, Touya and her had often gone horse-riding.  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Now?" Sakura questioned  
  
"Come on, let's go,"  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Sakura was riding on a brown horse as she let her hair out.  
  
It felt good, she hadn't ridden a horse for so long and it brought back memories, a tear fell down as she thought about her brother and her father, but she quickly wiped them away.  
  
"How about a bet?" Syaoran asked as he rode beside her.  
  
"What on?"  
  
"Who can ride the fastest?"  
  
Sakura hesitated, she had ridden in a long time, but that didn't mean she wasn't fast, but Syaoran was probably better.  
  
"What do I get if I win?" she questioned  
  
"If you win, I'll let you go back home,"  
  
Sakura couldn't believe it, she really did want to go back home.  
  
"And what if you win?" she asked  
  
At this Syaoran smirked  
  
"If I win, you give in freely,"  
  
"Never," Sakura replied as she started.  
  
Sakura was on her way when she saw Syaoran ride past her; it was a good thing she didn't agree to the bet.  
  
"What do you want?" Syaoran asked her.  
  
"Tell me father I'm dead," Sakura replied, it was better that way, he wouldn't continue searching, so he wouldn't die.  
  
"I'll have a messenger out, come on, let's get back,"  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Fujitaka paused as he wiped the sweat of his forehead; he had been searching for the past few months for his daughter, with no hope, she wasn't anywhere, he hadn't met anyone in the desert, and the chances that she would've survived on her own were very slim.   
  
He had told himself over and over that he wouldn't give up on her, but it was time that he did, he was now on his way back home.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Back at Kinomoto Mansion  
  
Touya was sitting down, anticipating his father's return, his father had spent a few months searching for his sister, and he would've gone too, if his father hadn't forbidden him to.  
  
"Touya?" came a soft voice from the door  
  
Touya turned around as he saw his old man; he instantly rushed up to help him up to his room.  
  
"Did you find her?" he questioned immediately  
  
"No, there's no trace of her, nothing,"  
  
Touya knew that was coming, he started to go down the stairs when he heard the door ring.  
  
"Good evening, is this the Kinomoto residence?"  
  
Touya looked out to see a strange looking man.  
  
"Yes it is, how may I help you?"  
  
"Letter, addressed to this household, sir" the man replied as he handed the letter over and made his way back to his vehicle and drove off.  
  
Touya started to open the letter and read, when he suddenly stopped mid way up the stairs.  
  
"No, this can't be right,"  
  
He started running up to his father's room as he burst open the door.  
  
"Read," he commanded his father  
  
Fujitaka looked puzzled at his son's behaviour as he took up the piece of paper and started reading; he too had the same reaction.  
  
"No, Sakura, she can't be," Fujitaka scrunched up the piece of paper.  
  
Touya closed the door behind him.  
  
Sakura couldn't be dead, could she?  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Author's Note: I tried making it longer so please review??? Please?? It'll really make my day. Anyway, I'm going to take a break, because my exams are coming up so I won't update for another 3 weeks, or I might if I get the time. I'm really, really sorry. Anyway please review!!! 


	9. Gone

Chapter 9: Gone  
  
Author's Note: Okay, first off, I'm really, really sorry this chapter isn't very long. I'm really, really sorry okay??? I'm really, really sorry. I tried to update and I'm in the middle of exams and that's why it's so short. Sorry!!!! Oh, and it's also kind of boring, I'm sorry, it will get better, people are starting to not like my story anymore :(. I'm not on someone's favourite list anymore, it's so sad.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
2 months later  
  
There had been many hard times at the campsite, but this was one of the worst. They were in the middle of one of the greatest droughts they ever had, so they had to save water and then there was the death of their leader.  
  
Sakura didn't know what to feel, she had really liked Syaoran's dad, he was a really nice and caring man, she didn't know how Syaoran would feel, having now lost both his parents. She had only lost her mother, but in a way, she had then also lost her father.   
  
She had asked him to send a letter to her father and brother, telling them that she was dead, in hope that they might forget about her and move on. She didn't want them continue searching for her, as she knew that it was hopeless. It would take ages for them to find her, she was in the middle on nowhere, and also even if they did find her, how would they get back? Syaoran probably wouldn't let her go and even if he did, they wouldn't make it back to a town alive.  
  
Syaoran wasn't going to work today, like everyone else he was going to attend his father's funeral and also to announce that he was the next leader. He had known this day would come, but he hadn't expected it to come so soon, nevertheless he was prepared.  
  
Sakura wasn't going to go with him, he didn't want her to come, as he knew that the others would be really cruel to her, and also Ashani's family was going to be there.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
This wasn't fair, Sakura knew Syaoran's dad as well, and as much as she wanted to go to his funeral, she didn't want to be kept indoors alone.  
  
Syaoran had told her to stay here, but what did she care what he thought, she had her own free life, and it wasn't already his fault she was here in the first place.  
  
Sakura had thought so many times about escaping this place, she had thought about how good it would've been to finally meet her father and brother again. But they were always ruined, by the fact that she couldn't do anything about it. She couldn't picture the rest of her life here. What would happen if Syaoran got tired of her?  
  
She couldn't stand all this wishing, she wanted to be free, but there was no way she would ever make it back.   
  
Sakura threw her arms down in frustration; she was tired of waiting around, as she got out, and looked around her. The whole camp was silent, there were all on the other side.  
  
She decided to go for a ride as she made her way towards the stable.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Sakura quickly spun around when she saw the person that looked after the horses.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She asked in reply, "Shouldn't you be at the funeral?"  
  
"Shouldn't you?"  
  
"Syaoran told me to not go," she replied, not adding in the part where he told her to not leave.  
  
"Okay," he understood why.  
  
"Look, I'm going to go for a ride," Sakura announced as she leapt on her favourite horse.  
  
"I'm going with you," Liam replied as he leapt onto his, Li would kill him if he didn't.  
  
"Ugh," Sakura complained, Syaoran always had her riding with someone there to make sure she didn't run away.  
  
"Come on, let's go," Liam replied in return as he steered his horse towards the door.  
  
Sakura followed him, she had wanted to ride alone, and now she had found herself a bodyguard.  
  
"Let's just do the usual okay?"  
  
Sakura knew she didn't have a choice, what was she supposed to say, no?  
  
"Okay," Sakura replied, less enthusiastically, as she started riding the horse along slowly.  
  
Sakura stopped when they reached the boundary of where she usually finished.  
  
Normally, she went horse-riding with Syaoran and this was where they usually finished, but today she wasn't with him. He hadn't let her go past this point, as he didn't let her go to his father's funeral.   
  
She suddenly felt a wild sensation, she wanted to break free, he wasn't in charge of her, and she could to whatever she wanted. Not thinking straight, Sakura bolted past Liam as she made her way down.  
  
"Sakura!" Liam shouted as he saw where Sakura was headed.  
  
"Stop!"  
  
Sakura ignored him as she felt what she had wanted to feel since she had been here, some sense of freedom.  
  
Sakura finally stopped, when she realised that it was as far as she wanted to go. She watched as Liam rode up towards her.  
  
As he came nearer, she finally noticed the worried look on his face, and that he was also clenching his gun.  
  
"Sakura watch out, down!" he told her as he waved her down frantically.  
  
"What for?" Sakura asked, confused.  
  
Her question was answered when she heard a gun shot whiz past her towards Liam's horse, as it hit the horse, Liam fell down.  
  
"Sakura, run!" he beckoned her to listen to him, as he shot several bullets to try and hit them.  
  
Sakura turned around as she saw 3 men on horses approaching her. Her eyes widened in horror as she started running back towards her horse, when she felt herself being lifted off the air onto a horses back.   
  
"Help!" she screamed as she saw that she was on the horse of one of the men that were shooting at them.  
  
"Stop moving," the man on the horse ordered her as he hushed her with a handkerchief.  
  
Sakura's world for the second time, since coming here became pitch black, as the last thing she saw was Liam being shot.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Author's Note: Okay, so it wasn't that interesting...But please stay with me??? I had the first (at least I think it was the first) person say they didn't like my story anymore. I was so depressed. I know it's boring right now, but it will get better, please continue reading, and if you do please review?? Please??? It will make my day a better day, cos my day already sucks. 


	10. Anything for her

Chapter 10: Anything for her  
  
Author's Note: Hey!! Thanks to everyone that reviewed. It made me so happy, you guys are the best!!! Here's the next chapter, I really appreciate, everyone who reviewed. Sorry, I took heaps long in this chapter, like heaps long but I tried to correct all the spelling mistakes, since people were going on about my bad spelling.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
"What do you mean she's gone!?!" Syaoran's yelled at the men in front of him, it wasn't their fault she had gone, but he had to take it out on someone.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but we've found traces of a struggle out the border and there's also Liam's dead body there. Sakura has been captured by the enemy sir." A man replied, shaking, obviously frightened of what Li would do to him, it wasn't his fault, why did he agree to tell Li this news.  
  
Syaoran couldn't believe she had disobeyed him, after he had warned her not to go past the border he had set for her.  
  
"Prepare my horse, I'm going out," Syaoran commanded the man.  
  
"At once sir," The man replied as he turned around and wiped the sweat off his forehead, he didn't know why Li would want to go searching after the girl. Sure he was a good fighter, but to the other men he was outnumbered and wouldn't stand a chance even if he did find her.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Sakura woke up when she felt movement from under, her eyes adjusted as she realised she was riding on a horse. The heat hit her as she wasn't used to being in the direct sunlight for so long.  
  
"Where am I?" Sakura whispered to herself, she gazed across the plain.  
  
"Not yet, go back to sleep," was the last voice she heard, as she again blanked out.  
  
"I'm getting tired of this...  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Syaoran stared off into the distance, he hadn't an idea where the other group was, but he had to find her.  
  
His only clue was going to the place where she was taken. Syaoran hurried when he saw Liam's body. They were going to pay; he was going to personally kill the person that had killed Liam.  
  
"Looking for someone?" a voice sneered from behind him, as he felt something cold contact his head.  
  
"Yes, maybe you could help" he returned the tone, knowing who it was.  
  
"I'm right behind you, keep on going, no tricks or else your girl is to pay."  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Sakura touched her head in pain, she wasn't feeling very good, and she knew she didn't look as good to match how she was feeling.  
  
The whole situation came rushing back to her, as she realised she was inside the enemies camp.  
  
'Syaoran,' she thought. What if he didn't come for her, and they might kill her, he was probably mad at her for disobeying him.  
  
"Don't worry, honey, your boy's coming for you," and elderly ugly woman said from behind her, as she appeared from the curtain.  
  
"What do you want from me?" Sakura demanded to know  
  
"We won't harm you, we're not as barbaric as the Li's but we want an exchange, you for your lover boy." She cackled, "While your waiting, have another nap, you'll need it," she said as she pressed another cloth towards Sakura's face.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Later  
  
"Come here boy," the old man in front of him commanded Syaoran, who had no option but to do as he said. They had chained his arms in fear that he would've attacked.  
  
"Where's Sakura!" Syaoran demanded to know first off.  
  
"Patience boy, she's fine, we didn't harm her, and you'll see her later."  
  
At this Syaoran only relaxed a little.  
  
"Now, back to what I was saying, my deepest apologies about your father,"  
  
"He was innocent, it was your sister's decision," Syaoran retorted back, defending his parents, as he was jerked back, forcing him to go down on his knees. He bit back savagely.  
  
"Don't disagree with me, it was your father's fault she died, if he didn't take her, she would still be here and happy,"  
  
"She was ten times happier with my father," Syaoran bit back  
  
"You watch what you say boy, as I was saying, it's a real pity about your father, it would've been him here instead but due to, hmm, unforseen consequences, you're next in line, and therefore taking his place."  
  
"Let me see her!" he was tired of all this talk, where he knew wouldn't result in anything.  
  
"Kia," he ordered a young girl from beside him, "bring the girl out here,"  
  
The girl nodded as she walked out.  
  
Moments later she came back dragging Sakura along with her, as she dumped her on the ground for him to see.  
  
"You said you didn't do anything to her," Syaoran accused, boiling inside, as he rushed towards Sakura, but the chains held him back.  
  
"Who did this to her?" he demanded to know, as he continued to stare at Sakura, her hair was all over her face, and she looked as if she had been drugged.  
  
"Very good question boy, who did?" hustled whispers went across the room as a young man, by the name of Joseph was pushed forward.  
  
Joseph looked to the ground hoping that nothing would happen to him; he had only after all, been following orders.  
  
"Joseph, where you the man that brought her here?" the old man asked.  
  
Joseph nodded, still looking at the ground.  
  
"So you have your choice, you can kill him if you want, but, we're not willing to let you have one of our men for nothing, if you kill him, you'll have a slower death than what you'll already get. Or if you decide to fight and he kills you, that's alright too, either way you'll die, choose your death."  
  
Hatred was boiling inside of Syaoran for what he did to Sakura, he knew that Sakura wouldn't like the fact that he killed someone, but it had to be done,"  
  
"Joseph, get ready," Li challenged, as they untied his chains, "We fight until the end," he said as he took off his shirt. He was going to kill this man for Sakura.  
  
Joseph watched as the man got into stance, ready to attack, he knew that this meant his death, Li was a really good fighter, and he had no idea how to, he looked pleadingly at his leader, who ignored his plea.  
  
Li looked towards the man in front of him, he obviously wasn't trained to fight, you could see so by his sloppy stance, this was going to be an easy kill.  
  
"Ready?" Li asked, although he wasn't waiting for an answer.  
  
Joseph gulped, he started to back away, searching the audience for someone that would help him, but they all moved away.  
  
Joseph knew he was going to die, so he decided that he may as well die an honourable one as he lunged forward, to surprise Li, but he just dodged out of the way.  
  
"You'll have to try harder than that to get me," Li retorted as he swung behind Joseph and strangled him. He had a quick death.  
  
"Take his body away," the leader commanded, as Joseph's body was dragged out.  
  
Syaoran looked towards the man as other men came forward and redid the chains on him.  
  
"So you managed to kill Joseph, wasn't that hard was it, useless boy,"  
  
"Let Sakura go," Syaoran demanded, he would keep his part of the deal when the kept theirs.  
  
"Yes boy, but you need to finish yours, killing Joseph meant a more painful and slow death,"  
  
"I'll do anything just let her go,"  
  
"Tie him outside; he'll slowly burn to death under the sun, as for the girl, we'll let her go,"  
  
Syaoran walked after the men carrying his chains as they walked outside the tent towards a wooden pole. He didn't struggle as they tightly bound him to the pole.  
  
"See you in a couple of days," the man snickered, as he left.  
  
This wasn't going to be that bad, he would stay awake during the night, where it hot, and he would sleep during the day, to help ease the pain.  
  
He looked towards the entrance as a hideously ugly old lady came towards him.  
  
"Chief told me you're to stay awake during the day, for maximum burn, so here's to sleep," she told him as he shoved down some tablets down his throat.  
  
"Night, night," the woman snickered as it started to get dark.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Author's Note: What do you think???? Okay, okay, I know I'm not the best writer there is, but I tried okay??? Please review??? Sorry it took so long, but Merry Christmas!!! 


	11. Sorry, so so sorry

Chapter 11: Sorry, so so sorry.  
  
Author's Note: Okay everyone first off, I'm really sorry this chapter was really   
  
really short, and also that I took really long. Sorry!!!!   
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
1 day later (night)  
  
Syaoran came back to his senses when he felt something tugging at the ropes   
  
that were binding his arms.  
  
"Shhh," the voice urged.  
  
Syaoran turned around to face a young girl.  
  
"Kia?" he questioned, trying to place the face.  
  
"Yeah, I'm untying your ropes, everyone's asleep, I got your girl on the horse,   
  
that's over there, you should make it back by tomorrow."  
  
Syaoran nodded understanding, his body ached.  
  
"There," she had final cut through the last of the ropes.  
  
"Thanks" he coarsely replied, his voice was sore and dry, he had had to stand out   
  
in the blazing hot sun for a day, and that had already been bad enough to give   
  
his skin serious burns.  
  
"It's alright, least I could do, I'll go and get the horse," she replied as she quickly   
  
ran off and returned with Sakura lying asleep on the horse.  
  
"Thankyou," Syaoran thanked again, as she helped him onto the horse.  
  
Syaoran took the reins in his hands as he began to set off, his whole body aching   
  
but he needed to get back.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Sakura woke up, finding herself on a horse back with a man.  
  
Immediately Sakura fell off the horse as she scurried off away.  
  
"Sakura wait," she heard the man on the horse say, she faintly recognised the   
  
voice as she turned around.  
  
"Syaoran?" she questioned, he looked so different. "What happened to you?"  
  
"You don't look that good either," he replied.  
  
Sakura knew he was telling the truth, she probably did look half dead.  
  
"Come back," he told her.  
  
Sakura nodded as she clambered back onto the horse.  
  
"I'm so sorry, does it really hurt?" Sakura asked as she touched his cheek.  
  
Syaoran flinched at her touch.  
  
"Let's go," he announced as he held the reins.  
  
Sakura held on gently, hoping she wasn't hurting him, she didn't mean to cause   
  
him that much pain.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
"Li, you're back!" Yue exclaimed as he spotted him coming back with Sakura   
  
behind him.  
  
A crowd of people came to see what had happened as Li slipped of the horse.  
  
"Get him cleaned up," Yue ordered his wife Ashani and Tomoyo.  
  
The crowd followed him as Sakura slipped back into the background; no one gave   
  
her a glance. When they took him away, Sakura slipped away back to where they   
  
were staying.  
  
She sat on the couch waiting for him to return.   
  
It was night when he finally did.  
  
"Oh god Syaoran, are you alright? I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry," she repeated over   
  
and over, as she rushed towards him, when she saw him enter.  
  
"Yeah, I will be fine, here" he handed her over a bottle.  
  
"What is it?" Sakura looked at the bottle.  
  
"It's for the skin; Tomoyo said it would help,"   
  
Sakura nodded in understanding.  
  
"Okay then," she replied, as he sat down on the worn out sofa.  
  
Sakura sat down beside him. She hesitantly held onto his shirt as she started   
  
unlacing it. Then very gently she started pulling off his shirt.  
  
"God, I'm so sorry," Sakura whispered as she saw his back.   
  
  
  
"It's alright," he replied.  
  
Sakura unscrewed the lid of the jar as she put some one her hands.  
  
Gently Sakura began to place her hands onto his back and rubbing it in.  
  
Syaoran bit his lip, not showing how much pain he was in.  
  
"Tell me if I'm hurting you?" Sakura asked, not wanting to hurt him anymore.  
  
"Hmm," he replied, not answering.  
  
Sakura continued onto his chest, although his skin was dry, he still had his body,   
  
and it sent shivers up her spine.  
  
She finished off as she replaced the lid.  
  
Syaoran got up and started walking into his room. Sakura watched, what she   
  
really needed was a cool shower; she couldn't go into the other place because it   
  
was dried up for the moment.   
  
Sakura exited the tent as she came over the place where they kept the water   
  
supply and hurried back.   
  
She entered Syaoran's room and found the light turned off. Sakura quickly   
  
stripped down, and started pouring the water over her body, it felt so good.  
  
"Sakura,"  
  
Sakura turned around when she heard him call out her name.  
  
"Could you sleep out in the couch,"  
  
"Okay," she replied.  
  
She quickly continued and exited the room.  
  
Sakura lay on the couch outside; she started wondering if Syaoran didn't want   
  
her anymore, what would happen then? Would he send her back or would he just   
  
leave her here. She would have to ask Tomoyo what had happened to any other   
  
person he had had.   
  
Right now, Sakura's main worry was what would happen if he didn't want her   
  
anymore?  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Author's Note: okay, it wasn't that bad was it???? Please review, I didn't get as   
  
many as usual in the last chapter, made me kinda sad, but I was happy when I   
  
found out I was on 28 ppl's author alerts!!!!!!!!!! Anyway, please review,   
  
please???? 


	12. For a letter and ever

Chapter 12: For a Letter and ever  
  
Author's Note: Hey!!! Thanks to everyone who continued to review, I appreciate it so much that you stuck by. Yeah I know it was a long long time since I updated. Sorry!!!!!!! This was actually two chapters, but they were both too short so I made them into one.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
2 weeks later  
  
Sakura sat down on the bed waiting for Syaoran to come home. It was dark; although he was hurt he still had to go to work everyday. His skin had drastically healed and was nearly back to normal.   
  
Over the past weeks, things hadn't been the same between them. There was the coldness between them and Sakura's fear was coming alive, everyday she had feared what would happen if he didn't want her anymore.   
  
Sakura watched as Syaoran entered the door and walked into the bedroom.   
  
"You're back," she stated.  
  
"Yeah, long day,"  
  
Sakura nodded as took his shirt off and sat next to her on the bed, with his back facing her.  
  
She unscrewed the lid of the bottle as she squirted some onto her hands as rubbed it against his back.  
  
"We won't need anymore for tomorrow," she announced, his skin was looking normal. She redid the bottle and got up and washed her hands.  
  
Sakura then sat down and came face to face with him.  
  
"Syaoran?" she questioned.  
  
She continued hesitantly when he looked at her.  
  
"Can I send a letter to my dad?"   
  
"Why?" he asked simply.  
  
"I just want him to know that I'm still alive,"  
  
Syaoran looked at her.  
  
"Yeah, as long as you don't tell him where we are, you can give it to me in the morning and I'll have it sent off."  
  
Sakura's face lit up, she was surprised that he had agreed.  
  
"Thankyou!" she replied as she leaned over and gave him a tight hug.   
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry," she released him, when she remembered.  
  
"I'm fine now,"  
  
"Li! Are you in there?" they heard a voice from the entrance.  
  
They both looked out to see Yue standing outside.  
  
"I've got to go, I'll come back," he told her as he left, went outside and started talking to Yue about something.  
  
Sakura waited inside, this was the moment she had been waiting for. As she stripped down and lay under the covers waiting for him to come back.   
  
Sakura sat upright when she heard footsteps coming towards here. Scared that it might be Yue she quickly held the blanket up towards her chest.  
  
"Sakura?" it wasn't Yue, but Syaoran.  
  
"You scared me," she replied.  
  
"No one's allowed in here but you," he stared at her when she dropped the blanket down.  
  
Sakura held her breath when he started towards her. She then asked the question she had been dreading.  
  
"Do you still want me?" she whispered, loud enough for him to hear. Her body tensed up, scared of his answer.  
  
"Always," he replied as he got onto the bed with her and began kissing gently on her neck. Sakura relaxed.  
  
She got a hold of his shirt as she pulled that off. Syaoran smirked, that was a first.  
  
  
  
Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck as she pulled him closer up against her body and pushed her tongue into his mouth. She had missed him for so long.  
  
She broke the kiss to take off the rest of his clothes, as she wrapped her legs around him pressing her body against his, when she felt him become aroused under her.  
  
Syaoran grabbed a hold of Sakura's body as he began inserting into her.  
  
Sakura moaned out in joy. As they both lay back down on the bed. She tried to calm down her breathing, this was the first time she had ever given in freely to him.  
  
She lay down beside him with her hand on his chest as they both fell asleep.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Later  
  
Sakura woke up in the morning to find no one beside her, he had already gone off, she sighed she didn't know why she had done what she did last night.  
  
What if he expected the same this night, she had after all only done it so she could send a letter to her family. She wouldn't give herself freely tonight.   
  
Sakura got up and changed, as she found paper on his desk and started writing:  
  
Dear Dad and Touya,  
  
You're both probably wondering how I'm writing this letter to you, but I am and I'm still out there. I don't want you looking for me, because I know it'll be hopeless, I'm fine here, really I am, I'm with this man, who-  
  
Sakura paused, but then hesitantly continued  
  
Who, I'm in love with, I don't know if he even loves me back, but I love him, and I want to stay here with him. Don't worry; I'll see you again someday.  
  
Love always,  
  
Sakura  
  
Sakura reread her letter as she folded it up. She couldn't give this to Syaoran, what if he read it; she would have to give it to Yue herself.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Syaoran walked into the entrance when he found no one at home, Sakura wasn't there.  
  
He sat down waiting for her to return, when not a while later, Sakura came back, with a smile on her face, her smile quickly vanished when she spotted Syaoran sitting, waiting for her.  
  
"Hey, I'm sorry, but I went off to Yue to give him the letter myself," Sakura reassured Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran nodded, he had expected to give Yue the letter himself so that Yue could send it, but it didn't matter anyway. He started staring at Sakura who was still standing at the door, aware that she wasn't moving.  
  
"Go," Syaoran told her as he looked towards the room.  
  
Sakura stood there for a moment before shaking her head, not tonight, she had only done it last night, but not tonight.  
  
Syaoran started getting angry, so last night she had only done it for her letter, but he wasn't going to show her that it mattered, as he pulled her over to the bed.  
  
"You're not going to escape," he whispered into her ear, as he stripped her, he would feel no shame.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Sakura woke up and the nights events came back to her, she felt horrible, it hadn't felt right, denying herself what she wanted so much, but she had only done it for the letter.   
  
Sakura looked over at Syaoran's sleeping form, and knew that she really did care about him. She loved him, so much, that she didn't ever want to leave.  
  
Sakura sighed, she knew that he didn't love her, he had only lusted for her, and he still did, she was only something he played with, but she still loved him. She was feeling so guilty about denying everything.  
  
She didn't care anymore, Sakura had enough, even if he didn't want her, she wanted him, she loved him, and she was going to stay with him.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Syaoran woke up to find, Sakura still lying next to him.  
  
"Sakura?" he asked placing his hand on her shoulder, to feel her bare skin.  
  
"Yeah," Sakura turned over to face Syaoran.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked, normally when he woke up she would already be dressed and out of bed.  
  
"Don't you want me here?" Sakura asked, as she moved her body on top of his, tracing on his chest with her finger.  
  
"What are you doing?" Syaoran asked, a smile tugging at the sides of his lips.  
  
"Making up for last night," Sakura replied as she pressed her lips against Syaoran's.  
  
"Stay with me," Sakura asked Syaoran when they finally broke away.  
  
"Today?" he asked as he started kissing on her neck.  
  
"Today, all today," Sakura replied.  
  
"Gladly,"  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Author's Note: Okay, did it all make sense??? Please review, I've been getting less lately and that kinda makes me sad. But I guess it's also my fault. Please review?? Please??? I know I don't deserve it, but please???? 


	13. She comes back

Chapter 14: She comes back  
  
Author's Note: Woah... thankyou all so much!!!!!!!! Thankyou!!!!!! Anyway, I was so happy at getting all those reviews that I started writing the next chapter, sorry it took 2 weeks though.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Sakura woke up beside Syaoran, god she loved him, she had the most beautiful day yesterday, he had stayed with her for the entire day and they had made love many times over and over.  
  
She knew he couldn't stay with her today but there was always tonight.  
  
"Do you have to go?" Sakura asked him, when she saw him awake.  
  
"I don't want to," Syaoran replied as he brought his lips to hers, "but I have to, today I have a very important meeting out of here, I'm going to the town, but I'll be back late." Syaoran told her as he got up and changed leaving Sakura on the bed.  
  
"But how about a goodbye kiss?"   
  
"Gladly," Sakura replied as she got of the bed still naked and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
She broke off as she turned and threw on a robe.  
  
Syaoran turned as he left.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Hours later  
  
Sakura looked up from what she was doing when she heard someone in the doorway, she glanced up hoping to see that Syaoran had returned home, but frowned when she saw it was Yue.  
  
"Syaoran isn't here, he'll be back later," Sakura told Yue, who was standing fidgety.   
  
"Um, yeah, I came to see you," he replied uneasily  
  
Sakura looked up waiting for him to continue.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Um... I've been... a...told..." he mumbled on  
  
"I'm sorry? What?" Sakura couldn't understand what he was going about.  
  
Yue looked up quickly at her, but then quickly cast his eyes down towards the floor.  
  
"I've been told to bring you back," he quickly mumbled, but Sakura caught what he said.  
  
"Bring me back? Where?" Sakura was confused; she had no idea what he was talking about.  
  
"Back home, your house, I've had orders," Yue said, his eyes still on the ground.  
  
"From who?" Sakura was angry, if this was someone's idea of a joke.  
  
"Here," Yue replied as he went up to her and gave her a crumpled piece of paper.  
  
Sakura quickly read the letter once through, but grasped what it said.  
  
"No," Sakura replied, the letter starting to tremble in her hands.  
  
"No, he wouldn't," she looked up to towards Yue.  
  
"No, I'm not going," Sakura firmly replied, wiping tears that were starting to form off.  
  
"I'm sorry, but he told me to tell you," Yue replied  
  
"I'm not going dammit, if he wants me to go, he's gonna have to tell it to my face!" Sakura threw back, getting angry, damn him.  
  
"I'm sorry, but it's his orders and I have to,"  
  
"Why?" Sakura looked up tears falling down, he had lied to her, she felt so used.  
  
Yue looked up, as if he were about to say something, but then decided against it.  
  
Sakura however caught it.  
  
"What's happening?" she demanded to know, wiping tears of her face.  
  
"Tell me,"  
  
Yue looked at her, and knew he had too.  
  
"Um... well it's just a rumour, but..."  
  
"But?" Sakura looked towards him urging him to continue.  
  
"Well, I heard that he's gone off to marry Ashani.  
  
Sakura stared at Yue, as if her soul had just been drained out of her.  
  
Yue stood nervously, wishing he hadn't told her that.  
  
Whatever pain she had felt was gone, she was angry at him, he had used her and then ditched her for someone else, Ashani.  
  
"Get ready we're going now," Sakura ordered Yue, she was going to stay here a minute longer, not in the place, where he would have Ashani in his bed. She was leaving.  
  
Sakura quickly got up the few items of her belongings and quickly stuffed them into a backpack, when she a necklace that was still around her neck. It was the emerald necklace he had given her.  
  
She looked at it one last time, as she quickly took it off her neck and slung it onto the bed, she didn't want anything of his, anything to remind her of him.  
  
"You ready?"  
  
"Yeah, how are we going?"  
  
"Horse,"  
  
"Horse?" Sakura knew she had come her by horse, but going back.  
  
"Yeah you can sleep though,"  
  
"Alright," Sakura agreed, as she exited the place where she had been for nearly that last year.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
A while later  
  
Touya looked up from his notes when he was interrupted with a knock on his room door.  
  
"What is it?" he asked, he wasn't in a good mood.  
  
"Sir, there's a man waiting outside, who needs to talk to you,"  
  
"Tell him to go away," Touya informed him, without even looking as the butler walked downstairs to inform the man outside.  
  
Touya was again interrupted when the butler knocked on his door again.  
  
"I thought I told you to tell him to go away," Touya replied, as the butler opened his door.  
  
"I told him to leave sir, but he told me to tell you that he has Miss Sakura and is waiting outside." He informed shakily, this was also a shock to him, Sakura had been missing around 6 months, and having her back so suddenly.   
  
"Wait?" Touya spun around quickly, he rushed over towards his window that was overlooking the front entrance.  
  
All he saw was a strange man and a clump of something that was in rags on a horse.  
  
"That isn't my sister," he stated, he knew his sister would never agree to wear anything like that.  
  
"The gentleman insists it is, why don't you come down and see him?" the butler said.  
  
"Alright," Touya said as he started on his way down the stairs to meet the man.  
  
"What do you want?" Touya asked the man sternly, he wasn't gonna be played around with.  
  
"I have your sister over there, and I want the money you promised."  
  
Touya remembered him setting out a reward for anyone who would give him back his sister.  
  
"Yes, I have the money, but where is my sister?"   
  
"Over there," the man pointed towards the figure on the horse.  
  
"That isn't my sister," he replied glancing at the figure.  
  
"Look closer at her," the man replied, as Touya went up to the figure and gently pulled her face up.  
  
He gasped as he saw it was Sakura, her face barely visible under all the dirt.  
  
"Here, here," he stuttered as he motioned for the butler to get the money.  
  
"There," as he passed over the money, his Sakura was back.  
  
He didn't watched as the man left, as he carried Sakura in his arms back into the house.  
  
Sakura started to murmur as she clenched tightly onto Touya's shirt.  
  
"Sakura, Sakura, wake up, you're back home."   
  
Sakura slowly opened her eyes, to find her back in her familiar surroundings.  
  
"Touya? I'm back" she stated.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
A while later  
  
Sakura lay down in her bath, she had missed having a proper one for so long, and it felt so good.  
  
A tear trickled down as she remembered how she had felt so foolish, she felt sick all over knowing that.  
  
"Why?"  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Author's Note: Wow!!!! Now she's back home!!!! Okay then, Please review??? Please???? 


	14. Surprise

Chapter 14: Surprise  
  
Author's Note: Hey everyone… im sorry it's been so long, but I kinda died back there. Oh and I changed the username thing, okay.

Syaoran came back to a silent camp.  
  
"Li, I need to tell you something"  
  
"Later," Li replied, not glancing at the person, as he entered his tent, sweeping back the curtain behind him.  
  
His eyes scanned the room; it seemed empty, like something was missing. Where was Sakura?Questions were going through his head; when he caught something glitter inside his bedroom. He looked closer to find the emerald necklace he had iven her, on his bed.  
  
"Damn shit, what the hell?" he shouted, as he stormed outside, bumping into the person that had spoken before.  
  
"Uhh… Li?"  
  
"What?" his eyes turned cold, towards the person in front of him.  
  
"I need to tell you something" Yue continued.  
  
Li stood there, not answering.  
  
"Uhh… about Sakura, well she…Uhh… left, I heard someone helped her escape."   
  
Yue continued on, more confidently.  
  
"How the hell?" he shouted back at Yue, "Why didn't you stop her dammit?"  
  
"I didn't know, apparently she took one of the horses and got someone to go with her."  
  
"She couldn't have made it, who took her?"  
  
"I have no idea, it would be impossible to find out who is missing." He had planned it well.  
  
"Damn that bitch" Syaoran cursed, as he turned away, "Tell Eriol I'll be over at they're place tonight for dinner," as he walked away.  
  
"Ashani's gonna be pissed," Yue thought to himself.

Somewhere else

"Sakura!" her father called from downstairs, "Tommy, Jason and Josiane are here to see how you are,"  
  
"I'll be down soon," Sakura called back. Was it just her or had she gained weight since her stay, she thought absent-mindedly, as she changed into one of her gowns, and went downstairs to greet her friends.  
  
"Sakura!" Tommy exclaimed as he got up, when he saw her come down the tairs, and extended his arms out, in a hug, which Sakura accepted.  
  
"I haven't seen you in such a long time, how are you?" he asked as he leaned to kiss her, but Sakura turned, and he caught her cheek.  
  
"I'm fine thankyou," Sakura replied as she let go, and sat down next to everybody.  
  
"What happened for the past months Sakura?" Josiane asked, as she flicked her blonde hair back.  
  
"Well…" Sakura started as she retold her story, leaving out most of the story.  
  
"Damn, that must've been hard," Jason replied on living in the middle of nowhere.  
  
As Tommy and Josiane joined in, Sakura just leaning back, half listening to their endless talk, when she felt sick all over.  
  
"Excuse me," as she got up, and made her way towards the nearest bathroom, and locked the door behind her.  
  
God what was wrong with her, it was probably really bad cramps or something, Sakura reasoned as she placed both her hands over her stomach. Slowly, her mind froze, when she put two and two together.  
  
"No…" Sakura trailed off, as she heard Tommy, Jason and Josiane leave.  
  
She had been missing, and it looked like she had gained weight.  
  
"No, this can't be happening, not now," Sakura told herself, as she burst out the door in tears, and came to face her family.  
  
"Sakura?" Fujitaka asked when he saw she was crying.  
  
"No, no, not now dammit."  
  
"What happened?" Touya asked his sister.  
  
"No, no, I can't be, I can't be, no, no" Sakura mumbled over and over, as she fell into her brothers arms.  
  
"Sakura did this happen…" Fujitaka trailed off, when he realised the situation.   
  
"Look, Sakura you can't blame yourself now, okay?"  
  
Sakura looked up and nodded, trying to wipe away the tears. She was going to keep it, she didn't care.  
  
"I'm keeping it," she told her father.  
  
"I knew you would, but look, we need to get the house ready, this is no place, for a baby to live,"  
  
"Excuse me, if I may interrupt," Sakura turned to face her maid, and nodded.  
  
"I have a sister, who works also as a maid, not that far away from here, and their house is much larger and spacious than ours. I also hear that the owner is away for the time, I could see if she could take care of you Miss."  
  
Sakura nodded, "that seems like a great idea, father?"  
  
"I'm fine with it, I suppose you should start packing, I'll drive you by this evening, as we need to get started on renovations as soon as possible."

Evening  
  
Sakura got out of the car, when she came to face, the most beautiful house she had ever seen.  
  
"Wow," Sakura gasped in awe.  
  
"So you'll be okay?" her father called after her.  
  
"I'll be fine," Sakura replied, as her dad drove away.  
  
She approached the door and rang the bell, waiting outside as she heard it echo throughout the house.  
  
"Miss Sakura?" the maid who answered the door questioned.  
  
"Yes that's me," she confirmed.  
  
"Please come in, and welcome to the Li Mansion."

Author's Note: Aww… was it really that bad? Anyway, I'll appreciate it if you'll review, and say whatever you want. Love you all. 


	15. Delivery

Chapter 15: Delivery

Author's Note: Surprise! Yeah yeah, I know I've been bad, but here you go...

!!

"Please come in, and welcome to the Li Mansion."

Sakura stood there dazed for a moment. Li? He couldn't have meant...

Her thoughts were interrupted, when she saw a familiar standing in front of the doorway.

"Meilin?" Sakura tried to remember where she had heard that name before.

"Sakura! You're staying with us for the next few months! You remember me don't you?" Meilin exclaimed.

Faint memories came rushing back to Sakura, her last night in England, bumping into Meilin while she was shopping for a gown.

"You live here?" Sakura burst out before she could help herself.

"You look really surprised, come on in," Meilin directed her towards their living room, as the maid took Sakura's luggage upstairs.

"Okay, this isn't really my house, but I live here with my husband Nick, so it basically is ours."

"Ohh..." Sakura looked down, for a second there she had hoped that it was his house, that maybe he was here.

"Wait...The maid said this was the Li mansion, so you're Meilin Li?"

Meilin laughed.

"Use to be,"

Sakura looked shocked, Meilin couldn't be, could she, he couldn't have...

"Until I got married to Nick that is,"

Sakura let out her breath; she hadn't realized she had been holding it in. She felt so stupid, of course Meilin was married, she had told her so herself, to Nick.

"My cousin use to live here, but he left ages ago, to visit his dad, and we haven't heard from him since." Meilin continued, she knew that Sakura knew who Syaoran was; it was obvious by the way she was acting.

"Yeah, well thanks for letting me stay here anyway, I appreciate it," Sakura didn't know what to say. It had to be Syaoran she was talking about; she had to be his cousin.

"You're giving birth ay? Who's the father?" Meilin asked, trying to get more out of Sakura.

"I don't want to talk about it," Sakura replied, stopping the conversation. He had told her to go, it was bad enough that he didn't even tell her himself. She was going to take care of her child herself.

"Alright then, Nick will be home soon"

!!

Months later

"Congratulations Miss! On your baby boy"

Oh god... that was the most painful thing she had ever gone through.

Sakura breathed in and out heavily, as the doctor came in with her baby boy, and placed them in her arms.

"Oh god..." Sakura stared into her boy's eyes, biting her lip to try and hold back her tears; he looked so much like his dad, so much...

"Miss, what would you like to name your son?" the doctor asked her, but for Sakura it was all in a daze.

He looked so much like his dad, So much like Syaoran.

"Xiao Lang..." Sakura whispered under her breath, but the doctor heard her.

"Xiao Lang, that's a beautiful name for your son, I'll finish authorizing the papers." The doctor replied as he exited, followed by Meilin and her husband Nick entering.

"How was it?" Meilin asked.

Sakura looked at Meilin, "Funny, real funny Meilin."

"Alright, I'll take the hint, so what did you name him?"

Sakura froze; she faintly recalled saying Xiao Lang. "Xiao Lang..." Sakura repeated again. Oh god how could she have named him after his dad.

"Xiao Lang ay?" Meilin replied, knowing who she was talking about. It had to be her cousin's baby.

"Yeah, I guess I like the name." Sakura made up a lame excuse. She felt so stupid, of course Meilin would know who she was talking about, but it didn't matter, he wasn't going to ask her to come back, even if he did she wouldn't know if she would go.

"So we gonna set up a nursery?" Meilin asked; they had already destroyed half the house, making it better for Sakura to live in while she was pregnant.

"I don't think so Meilin, I think I'll go home after this," Sakura replied, she really did want to go home and meet her family again. Sure they had visited her heaps of times, but she still missed them.

Sakura thought back to her friends, Jason, Josiane and Tommy. Her family had told them the story, she hadn't expected them to react in the way they did. Jason and his twin sister Josiane were both really excited for her, but Tommy was really furious. Especially when she wouldn't say who the father was.

"But I appreciate you all for letting me stay here, for the last couple of months,"

!!

Later

"So what do you think is going to happen?" Meilin asked her husband.

"With Sakura? I don't know, maybe she was just another one of his girls, and she just got unlucky."

"Maybe, but I know my cousin, he took her to his place, he just doesn't do that to a nobody."

Nick considered this.

"I didn't think you're cousin really cared, look at her and you know why, and then she's also wealthy." Nick retaliated.

"Don't say that about him!" Meilin glared at Nick. "You know he doesn't care about money, he's got more of that then her anyway."

"He doesn't know about the baby, I can tell." Meilin added.

"You think he's gonna come after her?" Nick asked after an uncomfortable silence.

"I don't know, I don't know..." Meilin mumbled.

!!

Elsewhere

"What the fuck is happening?" a man tried to yell at another through all the noise that was going on.

The whole place was in a chaos, someone had caused a fire to be lit, and the place was burning. It was dark in the cold night, but the flames, caused everything to be fogged up.

"Yue! He started the fire, he's got everyone on his side, and they're all ready to leave this place." Eriol informed his friend, he had just found out about the sudden turn of events, and his wife and kids were with the other people.

"That bloody scheming bastard," Syaoran cursed.

"You have to go, he wants you dead, he wants to take over for himself," Eriol advised Syaoran. He couldn't leave with him, his wife and kids were with the others, and he had to go with them to ensure nothing was wrong.

Syaoran had to think of a way out, he could take a horse, and he would have to go to back to one of his old houses.

"I know, I'll be fine, you go back to Tomoyo," Syaoran replied, as he grabbed hold of a horse that was running by and ran off with it.

'Meilin and her husband won't be happy to see me' he thought.

!!

Author's Note: Whaddaya all think? Sorry for taking so long, I had exams and crap to do. (Argh!!! I gotta stop saying sorry all the time). Why doesn't the break things work!! I'm really annoyed with the paragraphing and layout stuff!!Oh, I know I said ages ago that I was 13, but hey time passes, and I turned 14 ages ago. Just to let ya'll know... Review!!


	16. I Guess So

Chapter 16: I guess so

!!

!!

!!

Author's Note: Ha! In one week too!! Okay, first off sorry to forestfairy, I'm sorry...I did what you told me not to...

"Meilin! Open the fucked up door" Syaoran was standing outside his own house, yelling to be let in, was she freaking deaf or something? He had rung the bell and no one was coming to answer it.

He was slightly surprised when the door suddenly burst open, with Meilin standing there.

"God, Syaoran?" Meilin asked, she could barely recognize him, he hadn't looked like he had slept for ages.

"Yeah, don't look so dumb," he replied as he pushed past her, and into the bathroom, to clean himself up.

Meilin stood standing at the door. Syaoran was here, and Sakura had just left to return back to her house.

"What the hell did you do to the place?" Syaoran asked as he came out, looking heaps cleaner. He looked around, a lot of things had changed, and the place was falling apart.

Meilin didn't answer; she was still trying to work out what as going to happen.

"Are you listening to me?!?" he was in a bad mood, he had just been traveling for many days, without even being able to take a rest, and now he had come back to his house, to find it practically demolished.

"Yeah... we had to accommodate for someone..." Meilin replied, thinking this was the best way to get around the situation.

"In my house?!" Syaoran started screaming at Meilin, this was his house, and she wasn't supposed to let anyone stay here.

"Yeah, well it was family...related," she defended, it was partially true after all.

"Who the hell was here then?" Syaoran demanded, he knew it couldn't be his parents, and he knew it wouldn't be his cousins. They would never have made this mess.

"Hey! Don't get all angry with me, Sakura was here okay, I couldn't very well say no to her" Meilin watched as surprise came on to her cousin's face, but it was quickly replaced by the anger before.

"Sakura? As in the one we met in England? Why the hell was she here?" Syaoran yelled at Meilin, he had forgot she didn't really come from England.

"I told you not to get so aggressive with me!" Meilin countered, her cousin had just come back, and all he did was accusing her of everything.

"You really want to know why she was here?" Meilin continued.

Syaoran glared at her, as she sighed, he wasn't going to admit he wanted to know, she knew her cousin was stubborn as hell.

"She was here because she had to give birth okay?" Meilin blurted out, as she turned to walk off, when she felt her cousin's arm grab hold of her arm and turn her back around.

"What do you mean she gave birth?" he still was holding onto her arm.

"Uhh... I don't know, unless you mean, she got pregnant and then had a baby perhaps?" Meilin replied, with a hint of sarcasm.

Syaoran waved it aside, "whose was it?"

Meilin gave her cousin an odd stare.

"Why the hell are you asking me that? You should know, it's pretty obvious it's yours unless you know a different Sakura."

"It's not mine," Syaoran let go of Meilin's arm as he turned to walk towards the living room.

"What?" Meilin exploded; she had expected him to be shocked, but not to deny it. She ran to stop her from walking away.

"It's yours dammit, the boy is yours he looks exactly like you."

Syaoran ignored her.

"Work it out, I don't know when you saw her, but she just gave birth recently, take 9 months from that." Meilin reasoned, "She was with you during that time,"

He stared at her blankly, thinking about something that Meilin could not register.

"She gave birth to your baby," Meilin concluded, she had to make him go after Sakura.

!!

!!

!!

!!

Sakura gently placed her baby boy into his cradle, he had finally fallen asleep, and she would have to go downstairs and greet her 'friends' Tommy, Jason and Josiane. They were going to be staying her for a while. Her father had thought it would be a good idea for her.

"Sakura," Tommy called out her name, as he saw her coming down the stairs, approaching him and the twins.

"Hey guys," Sakura smiled, as she neared them.

"How you been?" Jason asked.

"It's all been good," she replied, not continuing with what she knew he was really hinting at.

"Okay, we'll leave you two together, Jason and I will just be upstairs unpacking," Josiane announced, as she dragged her brother away.

"Sakura," Tommy repeated, as he brushed back his light brown hair with his hand.

Sakura stood there smiling nervously, when suddenly Tommy leaned forward and captured her lips with his own.

She stood there shocked for a moment, before she realized what was happening and pushed him off her.

"Tommy, what are you doing?

"I've got something to propose to you," Tommy said, without bothering to answer her question.

Sakura sat down to show she was listening, as he sat down next to her.

"Xiao Lang is a fine boy, but he needs a father," Tommy started.

She stared at him further; he wasn't bothering to keep his voice down.

"Are you saying?"

"Marry me Sakura," Tommy interrupted her.

"What?" Sakura was cut off again, as she felt herself being pulled back into Tommy's embrace.

She tried pushing him away from her, but he only held her tighter.

Sakura sighed as she started to respond back to him, but it didn't feel right, it was rough, unlike –

She shut all thoughts of him away, she didn't want to think about him, in fact she wasn't thinking at all, as she pressed harder against Tommy, pulling him closer to her.

Finally they pulled back, when Sakura started to go red, she hadn't meant for that to happen, she hoped she was leading him on, but he had a right to think she felt something towards him, the way she had acted...

"God Sakura, "So we'll get married?" Tommy asked.

Sakura nodded slightly, she was thinking about her son, not about herself, he needed a father.

"I'll marry you," Sakura announced.

"I guess I'm not needed here," came a voice from the doorway.

!!  
  
!!  
  
!!

Author's Note: hmm... nothing to say really...


	17. Green With Jealousy

Chapter 17: Green with Jealousy

!!  
!!  
!!  
!!

Author's Note: Okay...sorry it took longer than a week, but here ya go!

!!  
!!  
!!  
!!

"I guess I'm not needed here," came a voice from the doorway.

Sakura turned to see a familiar face she had not seen in a long time. And for a moment there she stood stunned, at who was standing there at her doorway, her whole mind went still, trying to find words.

"Who the hell is he?!" came Tommy's voice breaking her out of her trance.

"Wait!" Sakura called out, finally finding her voice, after she saw that he was turning to leave, making him come to a stop.

Syaoran turned around but said nothing, locking eyes with the girl in front of him.

"Sakura, who is this guy?" Tommy asked, taking no notice that the stranger in front of him wouldn't take his eyes off his 'fianc

"I would be the father," Syaoran answered for Sakura, as she finally broke away, and realized what was happening.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked, as she came up to him and pulled him aside from Tommy's view.

"I have a son," came his accusing voice, "I have a son, that you weren't going to even bother telling me about," he stated for her.

"That's not true," Sakura denied, even though she knew it was, he didn't need to know it was better that way. "You didn't answer my question,"

"I came to see him,"

"You can't," Sakura refused, this wasn't right, she was getting married because her son needed a father and now his real father arrives, and was demanding to see him.

"He's mine as well," he argued.

"You can't see him, he's sleeping now, and I don't want to wake him up,"

"What did you name him?" he asked, ignoring the glares he was receiving from the man across the room.

Sakura froze, oh god she couldn't just come out and tell him she had named her son after him.

"Junior..." she mumbled.

"Junior? You named my son Junior?"

"Yeah, well it wasn't like you were there," Sakura retorted back, as she saw Tommy approaching them.

"Sakura are you going to tell me what is happening?" Tommy asked as he placed his arms around her waist.

Syaoran smirked when he saw this, the man saw him as a threat.

"Nothing...he's going to be staying here for a while," Sakura replied for him, her eyes downcast.

Syaoran watched as the man threw him a menacing glare to back off.

"Why is _he _staying here Sakura? Who the hell is he anyway?" Tommy asked, as Sakura moved away from him to face both of them.

"Tommy," Sakura started, unsure of what to say, "this is Syaoran and he's Xiaolang's father." She quickly glanced at Syaoran, but then turned back to Tommy.

Syaoran felt surprised when he heard Sakura slip out that she had named the baby after him, but he masked his surprise.

"Why is he staying here with us?" Tommy blurted out angrily, as Sakura pulled him over to the side.

"I have to Tommy, he's the father, and he's got a right to see his child, I can't just make him go away." Sakura reasoned.

"Yeah? Is that so? He wasn't there for you ever, I've been more of a father to our baby then he has, we don't need him Sakura."

"I can't do that, it is his son and I can't take that away from him,"

"And soon I'll legally be the father, he doesn't need two."

Sakura hesitated before walking off back towards Syaoran, with Tommy behind her.

"So I'll be staying?" Syaoran asked, directing his question at Tommy.

"Well it seems so," he replied, as though he were forced to say the words, "this evening Sakura and I, and a few other friends are going horse riding, would you care to join us?'" Tommy asked, as politely as he could.

Syaoran smirked, as Tommy made his way out of the room, leaving him and Sakura together.

"Uhh... before we're going to go out, I was just going to go to the church, for Xiaolang's Christening," Sakura finally said after an awkward silence, "Is just meant to be a small event..." she trailed off.

"I'll go with you," he confirmed

!!  
!!  
!!  
!!

At Church  


!!  
!!  
!!  
!!

"I forgot..." Sakura stared at Syaoran in horror, she had got so rapt up in the moment, that she had forgot about giving the baby her surname. She finally remembered when the minister named the baby using Syaoran's surname, and it was too late to do anything.

"What?" Syaoran asked.

"He named Xiao Lang with your name,"

"So?"

"So? It was meant to be Kinomoto, I can't believe I forgot, he's going to be living with me and Tommy and he's got your surname."

"It doesn't really matter," Syaoran said angrily ending the issue, as the rode back to the mansion in silence.

!!  
!!  
!!  
!!

"Hey honey" Tommy greeted his soon-to-be wife Sakura, as she came back from the baby's christening. He noticed that she and Li weren't on good terms as he smiled to himself, placing a kiss on Sakura's cheek.

"Are we ready to go?" Sakura asked Tommy.

"Yeah, Jason couldn't make it, but Josiane is here," he turned to show Josiane standing at the doorway, laughing at something that Syaoran said.

"Okay then let's go," she replied as the all headed outside towards the stables.

They all turned when the stableboy came out leading two horses behind him.

"Sakura come on," Tommy held out his hand, gesturing for him to get on the horse with him. Sakura sighed as she did, sitting in front of him. She watched as she saw Josiane getting onto the other horse with Syaoran.

"Come on I know the route," Tommy shouted across to Syaoran, as he steered the horse across from them.

They rode most of the way in silence, apart from Josiane's constant giggling.

Sakura lowered her eyes at the girl, she was so fake, the girlish giggles, and her sweet smiles.

"Oh god," Josiane gasped, she had her arm up around Syaoran's neck, as he was kissing her neck softly, his hand travelling down her dress.

Tommy noticed Sakura's continuous glances at the other couple, as he started kissing her across her neck, travelling down, as he kissed her more hungrily.

Sakura sighed, when she felt Tommy's breath travel across her neck. She tried to relax into his embrace, ignoring the two people on the horse across from her.

!!  
!!  
!!  
!!

Author's Note: Syaoran and Josiane ay? Lol, one more week of school till hols!! I might update next week...maybe...


	18. Till I get My, Satisfaction

Chapter 18: Until I get my, Satisfaction

!!  
!!  
!!  
!!

After the ride finished, Sakura quickly got off, pushing past anyone that got in her way. She knew she was being rude, but right there she didn't care what anyone thought.

She was going to go back to her room and she was going to drown herself in sorrow and self-pity.

Sakura gently closed the door behind her as her knees left her and she fell to the floor.

'This isn't right, it isn't, it isn't' she found herself repeating over and over, closing her eyes to try and calm herself down.

She was getting married to Tommy, and he had every right to go off with someone else, she had done the same thing herself.

Sakura found her tears coming down again, as she bit onto her lip willing herself to stop. She had never thought he would've done it this soon though, she had thought...she had thought...stupid, unreasonable thoughts. Now that she was even thinking about it.

"Come one in"

Sakura froze when she heard his voice outside, and remembered he had taken the room next to hers, but he wasn't talking to her, she knew he was talking to Josiane.

Sakura got up and leaned against the doorway, so that she might hear what they were saying, she gave a sigh of relief when she saw that the door had not been closed properly and was left slightly open.

!!  
!!  
!!  
!!

"What was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Josiane asked her finger tracing a curved line against his chest, as he pulled her closer to him.

"You know you're beautiful," Syaoran stated, rather than questioned her.

"Mmm," she replied, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I want you so bad," he replied in turn, leaning his head slightly down catching her lips, as he pushed her against the wall.

"I know that, and you also know what I want." Josiane smiled devilishly.

"Marry me," Syaoran proposed as he slipped out a ring he had in his pocket.

Josiane stared mesmerized at the ring; it was the largest thing she had seen. Her friend, Sakura's ring was nothing compared to this.

"Y-Yes..." she muttered, drawing him back to her.

"You better go," he interrupted, "before I can't stop."

"That would be fine by me," she replied drawing herself towards him, but he pulled away again, this time closing the door beside them.

"But would it be by your parents?" he questioned, knowing he had got her there.

Josiane sighed, "You're right, we should wait," she concluded as she gave him a quick kiss and left the room.  
  
!!  
!!  
!!  
!!

"No..." Sakura hadn't been able to hear any further when she heard the door close, but she had heard enough.

Syaoran was getting married to Josiane, it had been a total shock to her that he was already going out with her, but now that he was getting married to her as well, she wanted to kill herself.

'It will all be right, Tommy will make a wonderful father," Sakura said softly under her breath trying to fool herself.

She turned when she heard her own door open, with Josiane entering.

"Hey Josiane, what do you want?" Sakura questioned, trying to sound as cheery as she could.

"Oh no, nothing, I just wanted you to be the first to know, being my best friend ever, and I just felt it right that you should know this first,"

"What?" Sakura asked softly, afraid that she already knew what she was going to say, and also afraid if she could do her best to appear genuinely happy for her friend.

"Well..." Josiane started, drawing her news out, "You'll never guess what happened,"

"What?" Sakura repeated again.

"Well..." Josiane started again, "you know Syaoran?"

"I suppose I might," Sakura replied sarcastically, forgetting herself.

Josiane ignored this, "Well he asked me to marry him!" Sakura made her best attempt at a surprised face "And I accepted of course." Josiane added.

"Congratulations," Sakura replied, not sure of what else to say.

"Why thanks Sakura!"

"No problem!" Sakura replied in the same, sickly sweet tone Josiane had used.

"Let me show you the ring he gave me," Josiane continued, placing her hand in front of her, turning it to let the light shine from different directions.

"It's beautiful," Sakura stood staring at the ring.

"Hmm... It is, isn't it?" Josiane agreed, "Well I best be off then," she continued, as she exited the room.

Sakura stood transfixed at the door, in which Josiane had exited moments ago.

This wasn't happening to her, she stood dazed in her own world; a noise coming from downstairs only broke her from her trance. It was only the sound on Josiane leaving; Sakura caught a few words, but understood she was returning back to visit tomorrow.

She needed to calm down, take everything from her mind. A hot bath would do that, she thought as she made her way towards her bathroom, turning the water on and getting in.

God it felt so good, she didn't want to think, just to lie here and forget everything that was happening.

Sakura fell back against the water, but quickly turned upright when she heard a handle being turned and someone entering.

She had forgotten to lock the door.

"Who's there?" she called out to the shadow. Sakura gasped when she saw who was standing there, struggling to cover herself up.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" she yelled, "Get out,"

"You didn't have a problem with it before," he replied.

Sakura didn't say anything.

"You don't have to cover yourself up," Syaoran remarked on Sakura's pathetic attempt to do so, as she came out and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her. "I've seen you a thousand times before,"

Sakura felt her cheeks redden. "Yeah, this is different," she replied.

"How so?" he asked.

"We're in a different place here, I'm getting married and so are you by what I've heard," Sakura retorted back.

Syaoran remained emotionless, when he heard another voice come from the doorway.

"Sakura?"

It was Tommy's voice.

"I'm in here Tommy," Sakura replied, her gaze still on the man in front of her.

"Sakura ..." Tommy stopped mid-sentence when he came in, seeing his fiancé to be, half-naked with her "ex" there as well.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Tommy yelled outraged at Li.

"Tommy it's nothing, he accidentally came in here that's all," Sakura replied for him, "It's nothing."

"I'll be going then," Syaoran replied, as he took his leave.

Tommy and Sakura both waited until they heard the door close before he started talking.

"Sakura, this isn't right," Tommy started.

"What do you mean?" Sakura replied, biting onto her lip. She knew what he meant, it wasn't right with Syaoran here, but she couldn't ask him to leave.

"This...Sakura, I'm going to tell it to you straight, I know it's silly and I trust you, but I can't help feeling jealous,"

"Jealous? Of what?" This time she was genuinely surprised, what did he have to be jealous of? She was the one going through all this torture, trying to convince herself she was doing the right thing.

"He's touched you, alright," Tommy blurted out.

"What?!"

"He's touched you, and I haven't," Tommy repeated, "We're getting married, and I know your family probably wants you to wait, but Sakura please,"

Sakura stood staring at the man in front of her in horror.

"I need this Sakura," Tommy continued, as he advanced forward towards Sakura, catching her lips in his own, as he pressed against her.

Sakura stood there for a moment shocked at what was happening, before she started pushing him off her.

"What's wrong?" Tommy asked her when he saw the expression on her face.

"Nothing, just not like this..." Sakura trailed off.

Tommy grinned, she was agreeing with him.

"Come on," she called as she grabbed a hold of his hand and pulled him towards her bed.

"Oh god Sakura, I've been waiting for this for so long,"

"Quiet," Sakura motioned as she placed a finger to his lips, before her fingers started undoing his shirt, a button at a time, before his she pulled his shirt off.

Sakura stared at Tommy, she had never thought about him before, but now she realized that he probably could have had any girl he'd wanted.

She shivered.

"I..."

"I'll be gentle Sakura," Tommy assured when he saw that she was scared. He moved his hand up her leg, lifting up her dress, moving it up towards her knee, before he started moving it higher.

Tommy removed his hand when he heard Sakura gasp.

Sakura moved closer to him, they were both sitting up as Sakura placed her legs around him. She was going to do this.

Before she could say anything else, she felt his hands across her back, pulling her closer towards him. Sakura threw her arms around him as she placed her mouth on his, kissing him harder and harder, as she felt him moving his hands. One was on her back and the other on her thigh.

Tommy broke from her kiss. He started caressing her body, his lips moving to her ear, to her neck, and then down towards her breasts.

Sakura gasped when she felt Tommy's breath on her. His hand moving her own downwards, urging her to touch him. Sakura felt him change under her fingers. His body was hardening, as he finally pulled off her dress, exposing her bare body to him.

Tommy stared transfixed on her, she was so beautiful.

Sakura noticed Tommy staring at her, as she started pulling the remaining clothes they were wearing off.

"Sakura..." Tommy started, but Sakura silenced him with her mouth, as she felt one of his hands grasp onto breast, the other pulling her even closer towards him.

Sakura gasped when she felt him enter her, as she fell against him, breathing heavily her hand across his chest, as they fell asleep together.  
  
!!  
!!  
!!  
!!

Author's Note: Hey!! Okay then... Just want to let you all know that this story is ending soon... only got a couple more chapters. Okay, tell me what ya'll think.


	19. Died Another Day

Chapter 19: Died another day

!!  
!!  
!!  
!!

Author's Note: Hey!! Im baack!! But not for long…sorry!! Lol, I was writing this chapter and towards the end, I was thinking about the whole Delta, Mark and Paris thing. Damn him!! Anyway… here's the next chapter

!!  
!!  
!!  
!!

Sakura sighed when she felt Tommy's breath against her neck. He had been acting this way all day, ever since the night before. They had been horse riding again, also with Syaoran and Josiane.

She and Tommy were on a horse together, and so were Josiane and Syaoran. This time however, the eyes were on her.

"Tommy... stop it," Sakura whispered under her breath, whilst trying to push him away from herself. She looked nervously at the couple beside them, hoping they weren't looking at her.

Syaoran growled at the scene next to him.

"Damn her," he cursed, using Josiane to take his attention from her.

He nodded towards Tommy signalling that he and Josiane were going to go off onto a different direction, as he steered the horse, behind a row of trees.

Josiane smiled to herself, when she saw where they were going, he wanted to go somewhere private.

"Is there something you want?" she asked him, as he lifted her off the horse.

!!  
!!  
!!  
!!

Sakura paced frantically back and forth in her room, hours had past since they had finished horse riding, and Syaoran and Josiane hadn't come back yet. Tommy was in his own room, doing something or rather that she didn't really care about.

Sakura breathed in and out heavily, she had a right to be worried about them, they were guests in her house after all, and it was right she would be worried about her guests.

But that was ridiculous; they should be back by now, even if… argh- she didn't want to even think about that. Sakura sat down on a chair beside her table.

Maybe… Maybe they were back already, and she didn't hear them come in. Maybe that was the reason, Josiane had been here often enough, and it was possible…

Sakura stood up; she was going to check if he had come back. Sakura made her way to the room next to hers, as she knocked on the door, waiting for a reply.

None came. He probably didn't hear her, Sakura thought, as she turned the handle, to let herself in. He hadn't locked it.

Sakura looked around his room, he wasn't there. He hadn't done much to change the room, she noted to herself, there were just his belongings scattered across the room.

She closed the door behind her as she leaned back against it. Only to have it opened moments later from behind her.

"What are you doing in here?"

Sakura quickly spun around to see the person she was looking for enter, as he closed the door behind him.

"I..." she stammered for words, "I was just worried... I mean I was just wondering where you and Josiane were, because it was getting, you know pretty late, and …" Sakura trailed off.

"Yeah, well we're both safe, she told me to tell you that she's left,"

"Left?" Sakura repeated after him.

"Yeah, well I guess she had no reason to stay anymore,"

"What do you mean by that?" Sakura was confused, of course she had a reason to stay, Josiane and Syaoran were engaged and they naturally wanted to spend time together. Naturally. Sakura sighed; she couldn't have said the same for her and Tommy's relationship.

"We broke it off," he casually told her, as he sat down on the nearest sofa. Sakura stood stunned, making no attempt to conceal her surprise.

"You what?"

"We broke up," Syaoran repeated.

"Why?" Sakura couldn't help but ask.

"Why do you care?" he snapped back at her.

"Ohh, I get it, you got sick of her too did you? You know what; you never told me how it went, with what's her name… Ashani." Sakura bit back at him, she had had enough, she was getting tired of it always being her fault, nothing ever went her way. "Fucked her too I suppose, got sick of her and then dumped her. Did you even get married to her?"

"What the hell are you talking about? I never fucked her okay, either of them."

"Don't play games with me, don't play I've had enough with you changing your mind." Sakura retorted, as she made her way to the door, only to feel his hand grab a hold of her wrist, stopping her.

Sakura turned back around to face him, he was standing now, and had still not taken his hand off her wrist.

"Let me go,"

"No, I let you go once already.."

"You let me go?" Sakura interrupted him, she was angry… mad at the way he had phrased it. "You know what, yeah I suppose you did."

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Sakura? You aren't making any fucking sense"

"I'm not making any sense now am I? You know I'm so tired of all your games, what the hell are you playing at? I'm not gonna fall for anymore of your lies" Sakura retorted back, she was sick, sick of him deceiving her all the time, making her believe things, and throwing it all back in her face. No, he didn't even do that, she had to hear it from other people.

"You listen to me; I have never lied to you," Syaoran replied, still holding onto her, he wasn't going to let her go. Not until she understood.

"You know, you could've at least told me that you were going to dump me. But making Yue do it instead…"

"What?" Syaoran stood back from her; finally letting her hold of her slip, but Sakura remained where she was standing.

Past scenes flashed through his head, as he put the pieces together.

"Yue and Ashani…"

"What?" Sakura stared at him mumbling something to himself.

"Yue was lying to you; he made the whole thing up so he could get a hand on your money,"

"What?" Sakura repeated again, backing away from him.

"Sakura, you have to listen to me, he lied to me too, he told me that you bribed one of my men to take you."

Sakura stood speechless for a moment, before she spoke again

"You know, I want so much to believe you," she replied, biting her lip, trying to stop the tears that were forming. "Did you write this?" she continued, as she pulled a piece of paper out from her pocket. It was the letter Yue had given her.

Syaoran looked at the letter he had been given, reading it through once.

"I didn't write this," The handwriting wasn't even his own, but she had never seen his writing so she would've known.

"Oh god…" she couldn't believe this was happening, "do you still have?" Sakura gestured to her neck.

Syaoran nodded as he opened the draw next to him, bringing out the emerald necklace he had given her.

"I'm sorry, I was so angry with you…" she got cut off, as she got lost in his embrace. They both couldn't control themselves, now that they knew the truth. Sakura moaned as he broke away from her, still clinging onto his shirt.

"Sakura?"

Sakura and Syaoran both turned, to see a startled Tommy standing in the doorway.

"Tommy, I…" Sakura trailed off.

"I knew it!" Tommy replied angrily as he stormed off.

"Wait!" Sakura called out after him, as she ran over to him, walking down the corridor.

Tommy stopped, turning around to face her, as he saw Syaoran running from behind her.

"I knew it, I knew it," he repeated over and over, "you were fucking him the whole time weren't you, just couldn't stay away! You were fucking him the whole time!"

"No I didn't, Tommy listen to me, I'm sorry,"

"No…" Tommy interrupted her, as he pulled a gun out from behind him.

"What are you doing?!" Sakura started backing away, when Syaoran appeared next to her.

"I would never hurt you Sakura; I never have and never will, but him…" Tommy pointed the gun to the person standing next to her.

"No!! don't…" Sakura screamed out, as she saw him pulling the trigger, using herself to push Syaoran out of the way.

"Sakura!" Syaoran shouted as he saw her start to fall down, catching her before she hit the ground. The bullet had hit her, blood was starting to flow out.

Everything started going black, as a second shot echoed through the corridor.

!!  
!!  
!!  
!!

Author's Note: Is it just me? Or was that waaayy too short? I was just rereading it and I thought it was seriously short. Oopsies.. Anyway, tell me what ya'll think!!


	20. Solace

Chapter 20: Solace

* * *

Author's Note: Well here you go!! The very last chapter of "Cherry Falls". Sorry I took such a long time, but you have no idea how hard it is writing the last chapter, and it isn't that great either. Anyway, people have asked what happened to the baby Xiao Lang, and well... I've just kinda left him out. I have no idea why... Sorry!!

Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

"It's nothing serious; the bullet just missed her head," the family doctor looked up to see the worried faces around him. 

"It only grazed her, she'll heal soon enough" he confirmed seeing their gazes fixed upon him. He had done nothing wrong, and they all looked like they were about to kill him.

"Then why isn't she awake damn it?!" Touya barked at the doctor.

"Uhh…" he looked nervously at them all, "well I can't see why she's not awake…"

"What do you mean by that? Aren't we paying you to tell us what's wrong" Touya snapped back.

"Yes well…" he began as he wiped the sweat off his forehead. He had never seen such a strange family.

"Well?" Fujitaka interrupted his son from yelling at the doctor.

"Well… it seems to me, that she should be awake, but it just looks like she doesn't want to."

"Why the hell wouldn't she want to?!" Touya grabbed the doctor by his shirt shaking him furiously.

"Touya would you please let the doctor go." Fujitaka commented as Touya released him back down.

"I'll lead you downstairs," he continued as he motioned for the doctor to follow.

Touya watched his sister's faint breathing. He was going to go and kill that Tommy if Sakura never woke up again. He was going to rip him up into tiny pieces and …

"May I enter?" came a voice from the doorway.

"You," Touya's replied accusingly as he turned around and realized who it was.

Syaoran didn't reply as he came in and pulled a chair out for himself, sitting beside Sakura's bed.

"What do you want?" Touya continued.

"What did the doctor say?" Syaoran replied, oblivious to the glare that Touya was placing upon him.

"She's fine," Touya retorted, glancing away.

"Really now?" Syaoran asked sarcastically.

"He said she'll recover, and she just doesn't want to wake up." Touya continued as he came to face Syaoran.

Moments passed.

Touya sighed as he broke the stare. "I'll leave you then," he surrendered as he walked slowly out of her room.

Syaoran turned to face Sakura, watching her breath in and out.

"Sakura? Wake up," he started, shaking her gently.

No reaction.

Seeing this, he bent down towards her, and started whispering into her ear.

"Sakura…"

She murmured.

Syaoran bent down towards her ear again. "Wake up…"

Sakura fluttered her eyes open, feeling something tingly across her neck.

"Xiao Lang," Sakura shot up. "What happened, is he okay?" she asked, not directing the question to anyone in particular.

"Shh, he's fine, nothing happened," Syaoran reassured her, motioning for her to lie back down.

"But the second shot… what… who?"

"Nothing happened, its okay, Tommy just tried to shoot himself, but Touya pushed him to lose his aim."

"I'm so sorry," she apologized.

"It'll be alright…" Syaoran trailed off as a figure came to stand in the doorway.

"Tommy?" Sakura asked as she saw the figure approach her.

Tommy started to make his way towards her bed, when he saw who was sitting beside her. He backed off a little.

"Sakura, I just wanted to say I'm sorry and I hope you can forgive me." He paused for a moment before continuing.

"I wanted to inform you that I'm leaving," Tommy notified them.

"What?" Sakura burst out. He was leaving? Sure he had done some wrong things, but it wasn't his fault.

"I am," he replied, he wasn't sure if this was the best situation to tell her, but he knew he had hurt her. He couldn't trust himself anymore.

"Why are you leaving?" Sakura asked straight out at him without thinking, when she realized why.

She had just agreed a few weeks earlier to marry him, and then next thing he knew, he had seen her kissing the father to her son. The person she had assured him they had no relationship at all.

"I…" he paused, figuring out his words before continuing, "I need to clear things up a bit"

"I'm sorry, it isn't your fault, it's mine, I shouldn't have –

"It doesn't matter now," Tommy cut her off, "you don't need me around here anymore, you're with him now," he glanced towards Syaoran's general direction, who was looking out the window, before lowering his eyes.

Sakura looked over at Syaoran. Were they? He hadn't said anything to her, it wasn't definite.

"I should go now," he concluded, as he gave Sakura a forced smile, and walked out the room.

Sakura stared at the empty space in front of her. She had no idea what was going to happen. She glanced back at Syaoran; he was concentrating at some object in the distance.

She looked down towards her hands, unsure of what to say, when he interrupted her thoughts.

"Sakura," She turned to find him facing her. "About us…" he started.

Sakura bit her lip, dread filling up inside of her. He wasn't going to leave her as well was he?

"I was thinking about everything, our baby, Tommy, and you."

"And?" Sakura asked nervously.

"For the second time, do you want to get married to me?"

She stared at him in disbelief for a while when a smile started forming on her face, confirming her decision. She would.

Syaoran couldn't contain himself any longer, as he caught her in his embrace. Kissing her lightly and then deepening the kiss.

Sakura smiled to herself. Looking back now, she couldn't believe she had turned him down the first time.

She had fallen.

* * *

Author's Note: Yeah yeah I know, what a lame ending. It could've been more lame so don't start complaining. I was about to write: "She had fallen in love" but how corny was that gonna sound. loL.

Anyway I have a quick survey that I would really appreciate if you answered.

Should I:

a) Write another story, one chapter at a time (updates would be infrequent like this story)

b) Write another story, but finish it all first and then upload it. (updates would be more regular, but it would take a long time to start it first)

or

c) Go and retire, because im so pathetic.

Please tell me what you think. Thanks! SassyLove


End file.
